


Learning the Ropes

by sweetie_or_not



Series: Limitless [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel doesn't get it, Backstory, Based on the show not on the book or The Book, Consent is Sexy, Couldn't not make that joke, D/s, Damn now I need a drink, Dirty Talk, Ella totally gets it, Family Bonding, First Person Lucifer POV OMG, First Time, Flattery will get you everywhere (with Luci), Hilarity Ensues, I told you these tags would get interesting, I'm not that innocent, Impact Play, Light Angst, Like a variety pack of it, Luci is an INFJ change my mind, Luci needs to go ponder his life now, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other things ensue, Porn With Feels, Power Bottom, S&M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Secret Dom Superpowers, Service Kink, Service Top, Shockingly wholesome at times, Slow Burn, Subspace, This is going to go on for a while, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome-F/M/Piano, Well maybe not that secret, character-driven porn, get some girrrrrrl, or vice versa, so that happened, the fourteen-billion-year-old virgin, these tags are gonna get even more interesting as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_or_not/pseuds/sweetie_or_not
Summary: “You know,” Michael leaned conspiratorially forward in his chair toward Chloe, “I bet he would do anything you asked him to, huh?”Chloe unfolded from her snuggle, planting her feet and mimicking his pose. “Oh. Totally.”  Lucifer rolled his eyes, but didn’t disagree.It's post Season 5.  This unlikely trio have patched up their differences.  And their burgeoning friendship is about to take an... unexpected turn.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Michael, Ella Lopez/Michael, Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Limitless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167104
Comments: 30
Kudos: 156





	1. I'll Ask You Once More

The odd trio sat, more or less companionably, sharing a drink in Lucifer's penthouse. The atmosphere had settled naturally into its mellow, dimly-lit evening mode. Soft music on the sound system, bar and fireplace lending their warm glow. They were all more than willing to leverage that vibe, and the drinks, to keep their conversation flowing smoothly.

It had been a trying couple of months. A few begrudging steps forward, a few giant slides back as equally stubborn personalities collided. Acknowledgements and apologies for hurts, old and new. Somehow, against all odds (odds greatly helped by Linda's unflappable patience and skill), Lucifer and Chloe, and Michael, were, if not exactly friends, friend- _ly._ And genuinely invested in continuing on this unlikely path. If sometimes dubious of its direction, or destination.

Chloe was burning a little extra brightly after her second top-off, snuggled up on the couch next to a fondly-amused Lucifer. Laughter laced her voice as she recalled the day’s misadventures, waving her glass a touch recklessly. "...and I couldn’t believe it - it was crazy, right Lucifer? - this guy was just like BAM _over_ the table trying to practically take your head off!” She shook hers in memory. “Your ability to talk suspects down is really coming along there, partner," she teased as she polished off her drink.

Lucifer gave a scoff in reply, but Michael chimed in before he could protest further.

“Now Chloe, we all know my brother has impeccable people skills. I’m sure he would _never_ say something that would make a virtual stranger want to strangle him. In front of a bunch of cops.” His ever-present sarcasm was out in full force, though recently de-fanged.

Another scoff from the resident scoffer. “It’s bad enough with just her; now I’ve got the two of you to contend with. _Slander_ , and I won’t stand for it.” He turned a mischievous grin on Chloe, who returned it in kind, leaning forward to nearly touch her forehead to his.

“If you aren’t too distracted making goo-goo eyes, your lady-love is clearly in need of another refill, as am I. If you don’t mind?” He held his empty glass up in inquiry while raising an eyebrow towards Chloe’s.

“What an _excellent_ suggestion, brother mine.” Lucifer popped up brightly, and smoothly swept away their empties so he might remedy this tragic situation. “You know,” he continued, making his way to the bar, “we might have our differences, but in this,“ he pulled the glass stopper from a decanter, “I couldn't agree more.”

“Quantity, yes,” Michael quipped, “poison of choice, less so.”

“Not to worry…” he chided, “I’ve recently invested in a full assortment of top-shelf gin since you started hanging around; if you’d like to mix things up, just say the word. I’m just thrilled to have one less brother, or partner, to bogart all my good bourbon.” He fixed a glare on Chloe.

“Hey, you love it when I drink with you! You’re the one who always insists on sharing the good stuff. _Only the best for you, Detective.”_ Lucifer hadn’t yet decided if her impression of him got better or worse the more she drank, but it was adorable either way.

His brother's mouth quirked. “Aww, so thoughtful. Isn’t he so thoughtful, Chloe?” She wagged her head in agreement, and let out a chuckle as Lucifer gave a brief, mocking bow on his way back to them, refilled drinks wrangled skillfully. He handed them around and cozied back on the couch.

“You know,” Michael leaned conspiratorially forward in his chair toward Chloe, “I bet he would do anything you asked him to, huh?”

Chloe unfolded from her snuggle, planting her feet and mimicking his pose. “Oh. Totally.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, but didn’t disagree.

“So, dare I ask… what is it you truly desire? I don't have my brother’s particular skill,” he raised his glass to Lucifer in acknowledgement, who returned the gesture and took a drink, wondering if he should feel wary about where this was headed, “and I know _you_ , Chloe, are the one person who doesn’t have to tell him when he asks.” She interjected with a sotto voce “ _it drives him NUTS_ ”.

“So…” he leaned in further with a smirk, “it could be our little secret. And I bet that would _really_ drive him nuts.”

She turned to Lucifer with a wide-eyed “oohhh!”, which he countered with an _oh no, you better not_ scowl. Which she gleefully ignored.

She quickly crossed over to Michael’s side, leaning low to whisper in his ear, long hair swaying between them, as he leaned back in the chair and took a sip of his drink.

Lucifer watched, somewhere between shocked and amused, as Michael’s expression went on an exaggerated journey for his benefit, running through, well, also shocked and amused, touching on scandalized, and finally landing on impressed.

Chloe, for her part, looked a little extra pink around the cheeks and shy, but mostly seemed pleased with herself. She crouched close by Michael’s side, hand resting on the arm of his chair, and took a fortifying drink, flicking a quick glance back at Lucifer. Bloody hell, she looked lovely like that. A fey creature, equal parts innocence and temptation.

Michael’s response gave nothing away. “My, my, detective. I never would have imagined! And how do you think _he_ would feel about such a thing?” He fixed Lucifer with his own stare, expression unreadable.

Lucifer was torn, watching this exchange, between plainly not liking this one bit and… kind of liking this? He downed a good measure of his drink while he waited on Chloe’s response.

She turned back to Michael, and said something too low to catch. Lucifer’s pulse quickened unexpectedly.

Michael looked Chloe in the eyes, close and intense.

“Then do it.”

\-----

She straightened with an air of resolve, and paused for just a breath. Lucifer watched, fascinated by the subtle transformation, as a calm confidence settled on her. She turned to approach him at a slow stroll while fixing him with a dazzling look. He was suddenly reminded of the starlet from years ago, emerging from a certain hot tub... His body clearly remembered too, from the sudden rush that coursed through his veins.

He watched, intrigued and amused, as she neared him and leaned to place one hand on his knee, pausing to tip back the last of her drink with the other. In a smooth movement she set the empty on the coffee table and sank to kneel in front of him. His brows shot up.

“Detec-” he didn’t get any further as she ran her hands up his thighs, eyes glowing. The aborted syllable tripped past the catch in his throat. His eyes flew to his brother, who simply gave an amused grin over the top of his glass, and relaxed back in his chair.

Lucifer huffed out an incredulous breath as his focus swung back his gorgeous, and apparently rather devious partner, hands still sliding on his legs. He could feel her fingers digging in through his slacks, the sensation of the fine fabric bunching and smoothing under her grasp.

Their eyes met and a momentary smile flashed on her face, that giggle that was truly hers bubbling through to the surface. He gave her a look to say _are you sure about this?_ (whatever _this_ was) to which her grin widened over a subtle nod. He reached to brush an affectionate hand down her cheek, her jawline, and the fire rose in his gut and she settled in closer between his knees, her nervous excitement palpable.

Chloe took Lucifer’s glass from his unprotesting grip, setting it on the table next to hers, then turned to briefly glance behind her. Lucifer watched as Michael gave her the smallest incline of his head, which somehow conveyed encouragement, permission, and just a hint of challenge.

She turned back to Lucifer, a frankly devilish eyebrow raised, as she reached to unfasten his belt. He inhaled in surprise, stomach sucking in as his nerves flared, arms drawing up in reflex to hover just off the couch. He felt unsure of what to do with his hands, for perhaps the first time in his abundant similar encounters. Though this couldn't be called exactly similar...

That concern immediately evaporated as his belt came loose with a soft clink, followed promptly by his waistband. The thrilling sensation of Chloe’s hands drawing down his zipper and slowly sliding in on both sides of his exposed hips brought a fresh surge of heat to his already throbbing groin. His breath caught as her hand came around his firming erection, and his hands rose in reply to her grasp her shoulders, her neck, fingers twining in her loose hair.

Her free hand snaked around the side of his hip to grip one side of his glorious ass, sliding his pants a bit lower and, with a decadent grin, pulling him more closely to her. Lucifer willingly settled further down on the couch in response, not about to object to her grip on his ass and his cock. His head fell back luxuriantly on the couch, long neck exposed and Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Chloe took this as a cue, intended or not, and gave some firm strokes to his cock while stretching her other arm up to draw achingly down his throat, his chest, his stomach. He closed his eyes and groaned in reply, one hand coming to grip the firm edge of the leather seat next to him while the other continued to tangle in Chloe’s hair. She leaned into his hand in answer, her quiet hum of pleasure echoing his.

His eyes flew open again as he felt her moving, watched as she leaned down, pulling him fully free of his slacks, and giving the first teasing licks to his aching head. Her other hand slid along his belly and up, shoving his shirt out of the way and gliding touches over his abs. Lucifer’s breath tugged sharply, chest rising and falling, as Chloe continued to stroke him and took him fully into her mouth. The sight of her gorgeous lips around him, eyes closed in abandon, drew another deep moan from him, and he gently rocked his hips up in response.

He felt the answering heat rising in her, settling into a smooth, sensual rhythm with her hand and mouth on him. How long had she wanted to take him on the couch like this? It was the most wanton, delightful thing, and that thought surged a fresh wave of desire through him.

She paused for a moment and looked up to catch his eye, both of them flushed and breathing deeply, energy sparking between them. Their attention snapped up at the sound of Michael rising from the chair, coming out of their trance, feeling momentarily caught out.

“That’s enough for now, Chloe. Bedroom, I think.” He neared and offered her a hand up, which she took in a slight daze, before sending her on ahead. Lucifer stood to respond, though how he wasn’t sure, fumbling his pants up awkwardly.

“You,” Michael clapped him on the back in passing, “strip.”

He sensed Lucifer pausing as he walked towards the bar to refill his glass, and called back. “Not like I don’t see it in the mirror every day. Chop, chop, now. Chloe’s waiting.”

He took his freshened drink and headed briskly into the bedroom. Lucifer considered for one more moment, a swirl of emotions crossing his features, before giving his head a brief shake and letting his pants drop to the floor.

He quickly bent to slide off his shoes and socks, leaving everything puddled near the couch, then straightened and strolled quickly towards the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Chloe turned just in time to see the last one come free as he reached the top step. He reveled for a moment in her hungry gaze, taking in his gorgeous, and still aroused form, peeling off his shirt salaciously and tossing it away. He felt his control pleasantly returning, the territory becoming comfortable again.

His hands came to Chloe’s waist, still fully clothed, and she brought hers up to run over his bare chest. His signature, seductive smile lit up his face.

“Now,” he called to Michael, who’d settled himself again in a chair across from the bed, “watch the true master of desire at work.” His eyes searched Chloe’s, swimming with confident passion.

“Did I say you could talk?” His eyes flew to Michael, pulse stuttering at his tone. “Chloe, did we say he could talk?” Lucifer turned back to Chloe, eyebrow raised in suspicion and inquiry.

“Hmm… no.” She kept her gaze locked with his and shook her head. “No, I don’t think we did.” His steady ground was crumbling fast. And he found himself more thrilled than scared.

“Well, you should tell him so.”

A wicked grin lit her face and his eyes widened. “Lucifer... _shut it_.”

\-----

There was no denying the resulting surge through his cock where it pressed against her. Chloe glanced down, jaw dropping in surprised delight, before looking back up at him. He opened his mouth to retort, but she stopped him with a sound of admonishment, raising her fingers to press against his lips with a _“shhhh”_.

In a delightful chain reaction, this caused yet another sinful throb between their joined hips, which released a muffled moan from Lucifer behind Chloe’s hand. Which she promptly removed, grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him roughly down for a kiss.

His response was immediate and uninhibited, banked passion from their encounter in the living room returning in full force. His hands left their deepening grip on her waist to circle her back, grab her ass and press her to him, his mouth hungrily exploring hers.

“Bravo, Chloe.” Michael’s voice stopped them and they pulled barely apart, a little breathless. “You’ve made _such_ a great start. So what’s next? What do you want him to do? Don’t be shy now; you know how much he wants to make you happy.”

Chloe and Lucifer’s eyes sparked with desire as they remained fixed on each other, both apparently still along for this ride. He stood poised, his tall frame curled in towards her, nerves thrumming in anticipation.

Chloe’s certainty grew as she drank in his enraptured gaze, and knew how true it was; he would gladly, eagerly, give her anything she asked. Desperately _wanted_ her to ask.

She tilted her head up at a confident angle, and kept nearly all the flutter out of her breath. “I want him to lay me on the bed. I want him to slowly take my clothes off. And I want him to put his mouth on every inch of me.”

Lucifer’s expression went beyond hungry at her words, and he surged to comply before freezing suddenly at the sight far behind Chloe’s shoulder. Michael’s hand lifting gently from where it rested on the arm of the chair, a finger just raised. Lucifer choked to a stop as though he were bound.

“Tell him when, Chloe.”

She reveled in the strange electricity singing in her nerves, watching Lucifer, almost pained in his wanting, his waiting. For her to give him the word…

She studied his face for another moment, just to feel the secret shudder through her as he trembled, hands tingling against her back. His eyes pleaded.

“ _Now._ ”

His arms care around her with a sweep of delicious release, breath rushing out of him, as he lifted her with ease and maneuvered them the few steps back to the bed, peppering kisses on her face, lips, neck. She stroked the smooth skin of his back, reveling in the feel of the muscles flexing beneath, as he laid her back on the silky expanse of his bed.

She closed her eyes and hummed with pleasure as he settled his weight against her, his arousal still clearly evident in the firm length pressed against her heated flesh, the sensation potent even through her jeans. She couldn’t resist grinding up against him, and his responding shudder made it all the more worthwhile.

She laid back, feeling completely sensual and resplendent, as Lucifer straddled her thighs and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, tantalizing sweeps of his fingers tracing down her sternum and stomach as the fabric parted. She tracked his progress with her gaze, his naked form and perfectly indecent erection making for a lavish backdrop.

He leaned down to pull her up to sitting, cradling her to him with one arm, as he drew her shirt off her shoulders with the other, tossing it away. She rolled her chest against him and breathed in his subtle, natural scent as he unhooked her bra, pressing kisses along her shoulders as he pulled down the straps and swept it off to join her shirt. The heat of his chest against her newly exposed breasts made her draw in a long inhale and hug herself closer to him.

He brought his mouth to hers, and she returned the kiss with passion as he smoothly leaned them back down on the bed. She protested for a moment when he gently pulled away, but the affection shining in his eyes encouraged her to relax back into the sheets. He trailed a lazy, meandering path of licks and kisses, nuzzling down her bared, perfect breasts, suddenly detouring to take her nipple into his mouth. She hummed in bliss and her hands immediately came to tangle in his hair, delighting in mussing it from its usual controlled coif. Possibly one of her favorite parts of their newfound romantic relationship.

Chloe quickly remembered her _other_ favorite parts, as Lucifer brought his hands to the waistband of her jeans, tongue still laving her tingling nipple, and dexterously unfastened the button. Quite the multitasker. He continued on his trail of kisses down her stomach, mouth following close as he drew down her zipper. She raised her hips without prompting as he reached to draw her jeans down, his hands gliding indulgently down her ass as he went. He stood off the edge of the bed to remove her boots, socks, and pull her jeans fully free, then kneeled to continue his attention on her recently bared legs.

With practiced grace, he crawled his way back onto the bed and slowly up the length of her legs, stroking and kissing the silky flesh as he went. Lucifer stopped to nuzzle wantonly at the juncture of her legs, nose grinding squarely against her clit. He stifled a moan at her heady scent and the throbbing heat already coming off her, tantalizingly aware of her order for his silence.

Chloe could feel the muffled vibration of his contained outburst through her sensitive flesh, and found his dedication to her command as arousing as his attentions on her body. _She_ didn’t attempt to contain the groan that ground through her at his affections, before he hooked his fingers into her panties and drew them down to join her other discarded clothing.

Lucifer ran his hands eagerly along her hips, fingers gripping into her flesh, just as she had done to him on the couch. His cock pulsed at the memory, and he closed his eyes on the thought, sucking breath in through his teeth. Chloe watched him with open longing, thrilled to finally have free rein these past few months to fully explore her long suppressed desire for him. The wait had been worth it.

Lucifer pressed a lingering kiss to her now bared mound, eyes closed and reverent, and Chloe writhed in reply, ripe for more. He looked at her from his position between her thighs, eyebrow raising deviously, as he slowly… sat up, mouth firmly closed on a smirk, a glint of his usual rebelliousness in his eye, cautiously testing.

She looked up at him from her lounging position on the bed and quirked her own eyebrow at him in reply. _Well played_. He smoldered down at her from above, sculpted and breathtaking. They paused, taut with delicious expectancy, caught for a moment in need of the next direction. Chloe’s eyes turned to Michael, ever present, silently watching. He rose from the chair in anticipation, emotions otherwise still tightly leashed.

“Chloe… I’m dying to know…. what’s next? My brother did such a fabulous job with your first instructions, wouldn't you agree?” She swallowed and gave a brief nod in reply, pulse still throbbing. “I knew he would.” He flicked a glance to Lucifer, locking eyes for a moment, before focusing his dark gaze back on Chloe. “What should he do to you now? Let him hear you say it.” He took a sip of his drink waiting on her reply.

She turned to Lucifer, locking eyes with his. The power exchange was heady and all-encompassing, and she could tell he felt as keyed-up as her, his eyes feverishly intense.

“I want him to stand off the edge of the bed, and take me from behind.” Her gaze had him pinned. “ _Hard._ ” 

His breath lurched in his chest, blood tingling immediately out to his extremities, scorching achingly through his cock. It was all he could do to not take himself in hand and respond to that need.

“You heard her. What are you waiting for?”

A muscle in Lucifer’s hand twitched subconsciously, but that was all. He tilted his head slightly down to her in inquiry, unsure of when it had become so clear to him that he needed her permission, even after hearing her explicit desire stated so boldly.

The corner of her mouth raised the barest hint, followed by an almost imperceptible nod as her eyelids drifted closed for a brief, sensual moment of anticipation.

Lucifer surged towards her like a creature unchained, and Chloe’s blood sang in reply. He reached down towards her hips, fumbling uncharacteristically in his urgency, as she turned around and he guided her back towards the side of the bed. He positioned himself behind her, eyes gleaming and chest rising with his breath, as they both made final small adjustments.

Michael stalked slowly around to the side of bed nearest Chloe’s head, observing them with the first hint of excitement burning in his expression. Chloe turned back to watch eagerly over her shoulder, not wanting to miss any moment of this, as Lucifer positioned himself at her entrance. The thrill of just that contact, after this unexpected build-up, was irresistibly sweet. She fought the urge to push herself back onto him, and instead gave him another slow nod. Breath shuddered out of him as he set one hand on her low back, one on her hip, holding her gaze with all his power as he slid crawlingly into her, inch by decadent inch. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back on a breathed _fuck_ , and Chloe’s head bowed between her shoulders with a ragged exhale.

They pulled a breath in concert as Lucifer slowly drew himself _all_ the way out, just barely, before sinking deep in again, their warm flesh sliding with delectable, slick friction. Chloe leaned back into it this time, and both of Lucifer's hands came to her exquisitely raised hips in reply, kneading reflexively.

Their collective restraint quickly waning, and her bold instruction clear in Lucifer’s mind, he began to thrust behind her. In response to Chloe’s immediate moans, he quickly ramped up the speed and intensity, needing little encouragement to let his burning desire take over his conscious thought. Especially when he knew exactly what she wanted.

Chloe’s nerves and mind were aflame, and she looked up in a surreal haze to see Michael standing before her, watching them with growing interest. He finished his drink and set the glass on the nightstand, tilting his head to eye her under his brow.

“How is it, Chloe?” There was a rough edge to his voice, his control just barely fraying. “Tell me how it feels.

“ _so good…”_ she panted breathlessly, closing her eyes.

He leaned suddenly down, bringing his hands to the bed in front of hers, his face near her ear as she rocked from the firm thrusts behind her.

“What was that? I’m not sure I heard,” he whispered low and close.

“It feels _so_ good,” she replied back stronger, turning her head slightly to meet his eye.

“Good. Good... “ he echoed, momentarily transfixed in her gaze. “What else, Chloe? What else do you want.” His tone was getting rougher, more insistent. She found it stoking her desire unexpectedly. “Tell me… show me.”

She knew what she wanted. Every nerve in her body was jumping at Lucifer’s unrelenting pace, the glorious feel of him moving inside her. But this was a time for _more_. She snaked a hand down between her legs to rub a finger against her throbbing clit, thrusts doing most of the work for her as she let her hand glide against her wet, swollen flesh.

She sailed on the thrill of pleasure and power as both Michael and Lucifer groaned in synchronicity watching her, Lucifer’s pace ramping another notch, long fingers wrapped unshakably around her hips, slapping powerfully against her ass with each thrust.

She met Michael’s eye again with a sudden inspiration, grinning wickedly at him as she reached her slicked hand back to Lucifer’s. His iron grip lightened immediately at her touch, perceptive to her will even in his single-minded state. She drew his hand to take the place of hers, and he eagerly sought the knotted bud of flesh within her folds. She let out an unbridled moan in response, replacing her hand to brace under her again, rocking back against the driving force and new stimulation. She looked back to Michael to see what he made of this development, and was rewarded with a breathy exhale of ecstatic approval, fire blazing deep in his gaze.

Chloe closed her eyes and swam in sensation, fully caught up in this unexpected, _amazing_ experience. She felt Lucifer’s increasing tension behind her, expectancy apparent in his movements, his hands scorching on her.

She looked up and her eyes widened; she happened to catch the faint reflection of Lucifer’s commanding, laboring form in the darkened window across from them. Her breath caught in her throat at the absolutely erotic sight, and couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed before.

Michael followed her gaze curiously, and let out a surprised _ha_ when he determined the cause.

“Oh, this is _too good_ ,” he drawled, and shifted slightly to afford Chloe a better view.

Lucifer watched this exchange through his nearly peaking resolve, and too looked up and across from them… he just stifled the deep moan that coursed through him at the sight, and it squeezed free as a pained whimper as he closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He nearly lost himself, pulling back from that rapturous edge only by his countless years of experience. This was too much. They had to know, devil or not, he was nearing the limits of his control.

He opened his eyes and turned his pleading gaze on Michael, as Chloe bucked relentlessly against him. Michael sighed to take in a long, indulgent sweep of the scene before him, before returning to his brother’s face. His grin was not reassuring, and Lucifer swallowed heavily, refusing to slacken his efforts in the slightest.

Michael leaned back down, close and intimate with Chloe, breathing sensually in her ear. Lucifer strained desperately to hear him.

“Now, my dear. You have done _so very_ well. You have Lucifer at your _mercy_ , _begging_ for release…” Chloe moaned at his words, and he pitched his next statement slightly louder, harder, “but he’s _not_ gonna come until you tell him to.” He flicked a glance up at Lucifer, and his senses flared brightly at his brother’s expression: overwhelmed with consuming ecstasy, and utterly, grudgingly committed to surrendering his power to his partner. If Chloe said it, he would comply, and not a moment sooner.

“Chloe… I’ll ask you once more. What do you want?”

Lucifer thought for a brief shining moment, he was about to be able to finally tumble over that edge he’d been teasing, chasing. His thrusts picked up again in anticipation…

“I want to see his wings,” Chloe ground out, eyes locking on his in the midnight reflection of the windows, clear as day.

Lucifer choked on a gasp, urges painfully held in check, but leapt to comply, one release sufficing to hold off the other, as his wings snapped open behind him in a rush of air. The faint reflection was flooded with brilliant white, and Chloe gasped herself, grinding fiercely into Lucifer’s hand and cock.

“Chloe…” Michael whispered, breathless in anticipation.

She began to shudder, breath coming in tiny hitches, shoulders and head curled in. Her feet flexed reflexively, as the sensation spun out from her engorged and sensitive flesh, singing out across every nerve and making her squeeze her eyes shut.

A low groan began in Lucifer’s chest. He pounded into her, hand working furiously, to bring her release, knowing he would follow the instant she willed it. Her trembling continued, building, coursing down every limb, twitching desperately against him...

With a cry her head snapped up. 

“Lucifer, NOW!”

He plunged over the edge with her, moans tearing free to chorus with hers, as he pounded out the final peaking thrusts. Her muscles flexed convulsively around him, and he spent himself with rapture, sinking ecstatically into her heated depths as he shuddered to his destination at last. 

Lucifer curled his body around her, gently leaning his head against hers, and they moved and twitched together, last aftershocks subsiding.

Chloe peeled open her eyes to glance down, noticing for the first time Michael’s hand gripping the top of hers. He drew it away hastily as her head came up, standing straighter and rolling out his neck and shoulders.

Chloe looked back at Lucifer and huffed out an astonished laugh, which he returned. He gingerly pulled out, tucking his wings away, and they flopped inelegantly into a boneless pile, limbs entwined and staring at the ceiling, breath slowing in unison. 

_Holy shit._

_Bloody hell._

“Well,” Michael’s crisp tone brought their heads around dazedly, as he picked up his glass from the nightstand, “this has been lovely. I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening - Thanks again for having me. We’ll do it again sometime soon, okay? Okay.”

He strode briskly towards the elevator without a backwards glance, dropping his glass on the bar on the way. Their last glimpse of him was his gaze, once again shuttered and unreadable, before the elevator doors closed, and he was gone before the two of them could even fathom a response.

Chloe fell back on Lucifer’s chest with an incredulous laugh, shaking her head slightly. Lucifer rubbed his hand up and down her arm, lost in thought and comedown.

Chloe broke the silence. "What... just happened?" she asked, a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"What, just now? Or the whole thing?" He sounded dubious either way.

"The whole… _whole_ thing." 

"I'm… not entirely sure." His brow furrowed, more curious than uncertain.

"It was….that was… something.”

“Indeed, definitely something,” he agreed.

“And it was… _hot_.” Her voice held a trace of pleased disbelief. Had all that really just happened?

“Yes...” he crooned, begrudgingly. “Yes it… definitely was.” He shivered reflexively in memory. Chloe snuggled closer to him, shifting to pull the comforter over them somewhat, but overall still too spent to want to move.

Realization flashed in her face. “Wait, did he say we’ll do it again sometime?”

“Oh yes. He most certainly did.”

“Huh. Well then.”

“Right.”

They both stared at the ceiling, aimlessly caressing one another, lost in thought.


	2. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is feeling reflective (among other things) after his unexpected evening with Chloe and Lucifer.

Michael soon arrived back at the apartment he'd begun renting, close to his brother's.

He toed off his shoes. Another drink poured. Room still dark.

He stood by the counter, reflecting.

Assessing.

Fire still chased through his veins, there was no denying that.

Vivid, sinful images flashed in his mind, a stop-motion picture show of devious indulgence, one tantalizing memory after another.

His brother.

Chloe.

Had he intended the evening to go this way? No, he admitted with a soft laugh, definitely not. Never in his wildest dreams. Which were unbelievably chaste compared to the snowballing debauchery he just enabled. Where had that even  _ come from? _

The only experience of his long life that was even close were those fleeting days with the Detective; he couldn't help but call Chloe that in reflex at the memory. The way she'd looked at him… touched him… set newfound sensations alight in him with the promise of  _ more _ . He knew now that it was all a ruse, he didn't begrudge her that in the slightest. He was no less guilty, after all. But the feelings, the urges she'd awakened didn't care about the circumstances. It was a bell, unnoticed for his entire angelic existence, that could not be unrung.

He fidgeted uncomfortably, nervous motion compelled by the desire unresolved in him, the sensation still unfamiliar under his skin. Tugging, teasing at every corner of his mind. Flooding his will, his steely control.

His control.  _ Ha! _ So much for that. Things had started innocently enough, the situation well in hand, gently directing it… Chloe's obvious joy at having an ally for once, a partner to challenge Lucifer's unflappable wit and charm along with her. Shared indulgence in seeing him squirm…

But she was too much.  _ They _ were too much, the energy, the chemistry sparking between her and her lover. He'd found himself unconsciously steering, driving the encounter down a dark and temping path. Looking up to see the unfamiliar surroundings when it was far too late. And he  _ wanted _ then... wanted to let loose the iron grip he maintained on his emotions, the calculations, the careful  _ control _ , that dictated his actions and just...  _ feel _ . Be. A creature of pure, searing desire like his brother. Free will, wasn't that right? Speaking words, no matter how scandalous, with no shame. No regrets.

And Chloe, oh heavens, Chloe… once he started down that path, he couldn't look at her, let a word pass his lips without it throwing fuel on that fire. The two of them, a chemical reaction. Synergy spinning, drawn like a magnet to the third... 

Lucifer. That well of seemingly endless energy, lust, catalysis, compliance… so powerful, so damnably  _ perfect _ and willing…  _ eager _ … the addictive mix of defiance sparking, yet overtaken by the need to serve, to please, to prove his worth, to earn her love. To not fail in front of his brother.

It was too much, too perfect a convergence. He had let the current take him, stoking it without thought, the right words coming naturally. What do you want Chloe? What do you want to do? To have done to you? His nerves flared achingly in memory. He brought a shaking, hesitant hand to soothe them. His evening of new indulgences perhaps not ended just yet.

His thoughts were overwhelmed with the sensations, the sounds, the  _ energy _ of their encounter. New and devastating and unfathomable. They tumbled free from his mind to speed his pulse, quicken his breath, drive his body to seek release.

He closed his eyes, a tense and silent figure in the darkness, bracing one hand against the counter. Furtive movements, shadowed and private, spinning out his banked need from a long night of buildup. He was flying blind as surely as before, and, like then, he sank willingly into the desperate urge to let  _ go _ , lose himself to instinct.

Though he didn’t only have to rely on instinct, did he? Not when he had such a banquet of exhibition to draw from, locked doors of lustful inspiration now thrown open wide. The tree of knowledge, indeed. Images seen and never to be forgotten, new facts and traits, proclivities and weaknesses, strings to wind his hands around and  _ pull _ .

His breath came fast at the thought of future indulgences, paths to take, choices to finesse… ideas spun up hard and insistent, demanding acknowledgement, fervent promises to himself to see them made manifest.  _ Yes. Yes… _

We’ll do it again sometime. Had he really been so bold? Or had his subconscious already been filing away further dark delights? Good dreams of bad things.

We’ll do it again sometime.

_ Yes. _

His nerves jumped suddenly, arm shuddering where it braced him. The surge of tide in his pulse, a wave slowly, inexorably drawing to a crest. Higher. Still higher.  _ How… oh… yes. Oh. Still? _

His eyes came open in blind wonder, he panted roughly through parted lips, momentarily weightless on an ecstatic, endless precipice... 

...Then crashed with a choked cry and a bowed head, fingers gripping painfully into the counter’s edge, hours or eons of release, it didn’t matter, spilling out of him. Trembling as he shook with newfound heights of pleasure. Slowly shuddering down from that peak, and settling back firmly in his skin, the tingle of ecstasy still with him. 

He huffed out an astonished breath.

He slowly straightened, back spasming briefly in protest, as he stretched and drew a few deep inhales. His eyes glowed with knowledge, with confidence, a satisfaction seeped in his flesh that he hadn’t known was possible.

And oh... there was  _ so _ much possible.

He smiled to himself in the darkness.


	3. A Very Exclusive, One-Night Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Chloe give Lucifer a chance to play to his strengths, and maybe discover something about himself in the process.

The precinct bustled with its usual mid-day activity, officers, staff, and fellow detectives inter-weaving paths throughout the busy space. Chloe and Lucifer sat at her desk, enjoying a moment of calm in the swirling activity around them. It had been a productive morning, and they were both glad for the well-earned respite.

The past few days had almost been busy enough to put their recent unprecedented evening out of their minds. Almost. They hadn’t heard a thing from Michael since, making the whole encounter feel surreal, nothing more than a fleeting fantasy or half-remembered dream… but for the fact that they could both corroborate each other’s very vivid accounts. That shared knowledge now hovered just beyond the corner of their vision, a thrum of quiet energy filling the days since.

Chloe glanced down at her phone as it rang, and that nascent current sent a tiny bolt flaring up her spine as she saw who was calling. Lucifer craned his head around to see, and the two shared a raised eyebrow as Chloe answered.

“Michael, hi. Wasn’t sure when we’d be hearing from you,” she added before she could stop herself, giving Lucifer a look of _you know I’m not good at playing it cool_.

He leaned in to try to make out both sides of the conversation, but swiftly gave up, settling for watching Chloe’s reaction with considerable interest.

“Ha, yes, understandable. Us too.” She smiled and a slight blush rose in her cheeks. 

“Oh, interesting for sure but, uh…” she flicked a glance at Lucifer, “yeah, definitely good.”

“Sure! Yeah. That - that sounds fine. What were you-” she stopped mid-sentence, as Michael apparently rushed to respond. Lucifer wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

She glanced briefly at her calendar. “Actually, that works great.” 

Lucifer watched Chloe nod along, flashing him shy looks as Michael elaborated on something. He found himself taken instantly back to that moment, Chloe and Michael conspiring together, their plans tantalizingly hidden from him. His blood stirred in memory of what followed.

“You have no idea.” Chloe fixed Lucifer with a mischievous grin, which broke a moment later in response to Michael’s reply, the flush rising further up her cheeks. Lucifer suddenly became aware of the dozens of coworkers and strangers milling around them and took a grounding breath.

“Right yes, eight. See you then… bye,” she finished a little breathless and hung up. Lucifer waited, radiating curious impatience.

“Well!” Her eyes and tone were extra bright as she looked up, glancing around as if she too was just remembering where they were. She attempted to school her voice back to normal, while her pulse still raced. “How would you feel about meeting Michael at the penthouse for drinks tonight?”

A corner of his mouth raised. “From the sound of it, there isn’t much ‘how would I feel’ about it,” he teased.

“I, uh, must have got a little carried away.” She had the decency to look slightly chagrined. “But I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“My lovely partner enabling my social drinking? Twist my arm. Though I do wish I knew what else you two were busy plotting.” His grin turned a touch devious, causing Chloe to glance around self-consciously as she got up.

She paused to stand in front of him, leaning in closer to whisper, “You’ll find out soon enough,” before grabbing a case file and breezing off. Lucifer was left to tamp down his desire, giving his head a brief shake as he stood, trailing along in her wake.

\-----

Chloe and Lucifer chatted, leaning amiably together on the penthouse bar over their pre-socialization beverages. He’d shed his jacket, and she grazed her fingers affectionately up and down his forearm, skin exposed beneath his rolled-up shirtsleeves.

Lucifer found Chloe exceptionally radiant this evening in her short, airy dress, always an exciting change to see her out of her usual work attire. He couldn’t help imaging how easily the light fabric would ride up her legs under his touch…

The ding of the elevator pulled them from their flirtation, and they turned as Michael strode out, shadowed in the backlight. He stopped after a few steps, seeming slightly uncertain or else just assessing the situation, it was hard to say. Chloe immediately stepped in.

“Michael,” she approached him cordially, “so nice to see you again.” She took his forearms in hers and planted a brief kiss to the side of his check, tiptoeing slightly to reach. The bourbon said it was the right thing to do.

Michael immediately warmed to her greeting (the bourbon must have been right). “Good evening, Chloe.” He glanced over her shoulder with a polite nod. “Brother.”

Lucifer raised his glass in salute, before polishing off the contents. “Can I get you one?”

Michael opened his mouth to respond, but Chloe jumped in, skirt twirling pleasantly as she turned to reply, “Actually, Lucifer, I was thinking this evening deserved something special. Mind making a trip down to the wine cellar? Maybe something bubbly?” She looked back at Michael, one hand still resting on his arm, and he gave a nod of approval.

“Right! I won’t be a moment. Have just the thing in mind…”

Chloe directed Michael towards the couch, catching Lucifer for a brief kiss on his way past to the elevator. She mouthed a sultry _thank you_ to him as the doors closed.

\-----

Lucifer’s grand re-entrance a few minutes later was met with less fanfare than he expected; Chloe and Michael were engrossed in some entertaining story, sitting comfortably on the couch together. Still, her face brightened when she saw him, and he went to quickly fill an ice bucket at the bar for the lovely bottle of champagne he’d selected.

He approached with a flourish, setting the accoutrements down on the table and presenting the bottle for their approval.

“Just something I’ve had tucked away for a special occasion.” It sure looked expensive, and Chloe made a point of nodding appreciatively. She and Michael sat and watched with amusement as Lucifer made a show of popping the cork and pouring them two glasses, clearly in his element. He waited eagerly while they briefly clinked glasses and gave it a first taste, his smile glowing in approval at Chloe’s enraptured response, her eyes gliding closed.

“I take it that’s, ah, what you desire? No mojo necessary.” He flicked a quick glance to his brother.

Chloe concurred. “Mmm, yes Lucifer, it’s wonderful.”

“Lovely. Anything else? Desperate needs only yours truly can meet?”

Michael wasn’t forthcoming, smiling gently at Chloe and awaiting her reply. She made a show of thinking, ticking invisible boxes for their comfortable setup on the couch, drinks in hand…

“Oh, Lucifer, music! We’re clearly in need of some music.”

“Say no more, I’ve got the perfect playlist all queued up…” He turned to go grab the remote from wherever he had it stashed away, but Chloe’s voice stopped him.

“Lucifer, wait - I was actually thinking you might play something for us.” She smiled a bit shyly at him and he swelled with pride.

“Absolutely, darling. It would be my pleasure,” he added saucily as he sat down at the piano. “A very exclusive, one-night engagement... at my penthouse.”

Lucifer laid his hands on the keys reverently, and began drawing forth a lush, meandering melody to complement the mood. He marked with half an ear when their conversation resumed, words dimmed to a quiet murmur in the background.

For long minutes, he lost himself in the flow, effortlessly finessing the ambience to match the changes in their tone. It took him a moment to notice when they’d fallen silent, and he looked over at them curiously.

Chloe was smiling at him appreciatively. “Lucifer, this is so lovely. But, oh,” she seemed to notice the empty glass in her hand, “since you’ve stopped, would you mind?” She held it out towards him from her position reclining on the couch.

The bottle was, frankly, much closer to her reach than it was to his, sitting right on the table near them. But Lucifer brushed the observation away, and refilled their glasses with his usual grace, happy as always to indulge his Detective’s wishes.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Chloe took a sip. “Why don’t you pour yourself one, and then you can keep playing for us.” It wasn’t quite a question, but the sensual undercurrent in her voice made him more than willing to comply. He fetched an additional glass for himself from the bar, and returned to fill it while Chloe and Michael continued their soft conversation.

He caught her eye and briefly clinked glasses with both of them in turn, sharing a “Cheers” and a warm smile with Chloe. She and Michael waited expectantly while he took up his spot again at the piano.

Lucifer graciously resumed his playing, carrying the tune with one hand when he took an occasional sip - a skill he’d long since perfected. He drifted naturally back into his calm reverie, the music he was making mingling hypnotically with their hushed voices. The room and the passing time both blurred and sharpened.

Some sixth sense gently alerted him the moment their voices paused again. With half a mind still on what he was playing, he glided over, refilled their glasses, and returned to his task, picking up the tune again smoothly. His mind caught for a moment on what had just happened, even as his nerves thrilled at doing it so adeptly. He enjoyed playing the host, seeing to his guests’ needs, but this was... distinctly different.

A tranquil power coursed deliciously through his veins at that thought, knowing the pleasure he was providing with the ease of his expertise. He basked in it, at once serene and energized. As the minutes passed, his subconscious wandered, imagining what unknown rewards were to follow, a sensual haze clouding all other thoughts.

He looked up again as their conversation stalled, mind catching up from a distance, this time to see Chloe glowing with approval from her place on the couch. Even Michael looked calmly pleased. The coals of pride and expectancy in his belly flared, sending radiance tingling through his limbs.

Chloe’s eyes shone in invitation, and she crooked a finger at him, curling her legs under her to make room for him on her other side from Michael. Lucifer came to her in a heady daze, noting idly that this felt like some of the better drugs he’d been on. But there was nothing but his darling Detective, his lover, his beloved, and he slid eagerly beside her, drawing his mouth to hers and sinking blissfully into her kiss.

The strange energy from their evening, long banking inside him, flared to life at Chloe’s touch. It caught him up as it washed over him, and he trembled with it, unexpected and intoxicating. He wanted her, badly.

“Please…” he heard himself breathe from far away, not even sure what he was asking for. He kissed along her neck, desire surging as he drew his hand along her thigh like he’d imagined earlier, revealing a swath of decadent flesh. “ _Please…”_

He felt her hands press on his shoulders, coaxing him downwards. Lucifer acquiesced immediately, nuzzling his way down her chest as he came to kneel before her. He reached under her skirt as she unfolded her legs, excitement building as he pulled her panties down and off. She responded readily to his guiding pull on her hips, sliding forward and propping one foot on the chaise, over his shoulder.

He turned to lavish attention on her thigh, stubble rasping the sensitive flesh as he kissed and licked his way higher. He groaned at the scent and heat coming off of her, clutching at her thighs to spread them even further, before sinking deep into the abundance before him.

Chloe arched in pleasure, twisting her fingers in his hair and moaning out his name as he explored her intricate folds with his tongue, lapping greedily. He quickly made his way to her swollen clit, hot and firm and aching for his attention. His tongue circled and flicked, and he knew from her breath and cries, the urgent clutching at his hair, when he had found the perfect rhythm.

He set himself into a steady pace, relentless in his attentions, Chloe’s sounds of rapture stirring him onward. He brought his hand from around her thigh, sliding it in under his mouth, drawing his fingers over her slicked flesh in preparation.

Blood throbbed in his already straining cock as he slipped two fingers inside her. Chloe rocked against him, swollen tissues squeezing reflexively against the penetration. He pressed in, angling his fingers and drawing a luscious shudder from her when he found the perfect spot. Singularly focused now, he poured his skill and energy into his movements, driving hard into what he knew would make her writhe against him.

Her breath was coming fast, shudders jolting down her thighs. She moved with him, lost in ecstasy, as he brought her closer and closer to the peak. Lucifer felt it beginning, his own nerves surging in response, begging for stimulation. He leaned into that ache and poured the energy into his service of his partner, his gorgeous, _devastating_ partner, as he worked her ever higher… 

She suddenly stilled, breath held, every muscle taut and screaming... then crashed with a cry of release, moaning his name as he felt her flex and surge around him. It was nearly enough to bring him with her, imagining those waves rolling over his cock, squeezing him dry. He took a slow breath, inhaling her scent again, as he gave her a few final kisses, riding out the responding twitches.

Lucifer gently slid his fingers out as he rose, dark eyes gleaming with satisfaction. He only then remembered his brother, catching him from the corner of his eye, just a few feet away from them on the couch. Michael looked on in silence, eyes glowing nearly to match his twin’s, seemingly as caught up as they were in the proceedings.

Lucifer’s focus snapped back to Chloe as she pulled him to her, and her mouth found his. She tasted herself on his lips, which were swollen lusciously from his efforts. She sucked one between her teeth, and Lucifer hissed in response. Chloe released him, just so she could watch his expression as she drew her hand down and rubbed it against the front of his pants.

He let out a stifled groan, eyes flaring as she traced the contours of his erection through the straining fabric, gliding her nails teasingly, before squeezing down with a decadent grin. “Chloe…” he breathed, desperately. She nodded, eyelids lowered, and turned to lay back across the seat, propped up on her elbows. Her legs still straddled him where he now sat, and she gazed seductively up at him, hints of her bared thighs and cunt showing from under her raised skirt. It was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen.

He quickly moved to unfasten his pants, unbuckling his belt and tossing it away, drawing down his fly as he settled readily atop her. She shifted further beneath him, and he leaned close, one hand braced near her head, as the other pulled out his aching cock. He eagerly positioned himself, her entrance still so slick from his attentions, and sank into her with rapture. The breath shuddered from his lungs and he locked eyes with her, exhilaration coursing through his entire body.

Lucifer brought his arm under her low back, hiking her closer to him, and began to move in measured, rolling thrusts against her already swollen flesh. She moaned with renewed delight, the sensation full and intense after already coming, and he could feel her pressing in tight around him.

He had to shift as he ramped up his pace, bringing one foot to the floor, drawing Chloe’s other knee up over his shoulder, leaning into the increased leverage as his thrusts grew more forceful. Lucifer clutched at her leg, the sight of her bare skin against the clothes he still wore causing a tantalizing contrast, lending heat to his already blazing nerves.

Chloe lay resplendent before him, drawing her arms up over her head, hair splayed shining against the cushions. He plunged into her, again and again, tension building as he watched her rock beneath him, her head thrown back in ecstasy. He felt the edge drawing near at the sight, sensations pooling, poised to overwhelm him.

He rode it hard in anticipation, savoring the buildup, feeding it, coaxing it. Hearing Chloe’s throaty moans ramping beneath him as well, urging him on, to tumble them both into bliss. He watched, fascinated, as she stretched her arm out further, hand reaching toward Michael. Michael's eyes widened and, after a moment’s hesitation, he slid his hand cautiously forward to meet hers. Their fingers entwined, and he let out a tremulous breath, looking on in anticipation.

Chloe squeezed his hand in reply, crying out against the sensations coursing through her. Her eyes snapped open to meet Lucifer’s, pleading for their shared release.

“Lucifer… yes… yes!” she panted, and he was alight, nerves flaring blinding white, as his pleasure peaked. He drove into her, still riding the edge, eyes clenched shut, a long moan grinding out between his teeth… at last he shuddered, muscles spasming, as he spent himself in gushing bursts, hot into her waiting depths as they tightened and released around him.

They rode the aftershocks together, gradually coming down, tensed muscles relaxing and falling limp and spent. They paused to exchange a look of mutual amazement. Lucifer withdrew, tucking himself away as he turned to sit heavily on the couch. He watched, intrigued, as Chloe brought her gaze to Michael, their fingers still joined. Their eyes met, an unreadable moment passing between them, before Michael turned and gently pulled his hand away.

Chloe shifted around and the three of them suddenly found themselves sitting on the couch next to each other, their slowing breath the only thing breaking the silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The room was warm and still around them, air heavy with the echoes of pleasure. 

It was Michael who stirred first, standing slowly and looking down at both of them.

“Well, I ought to be going… thanks again for your, ah, outstanding hospitality.” He turned to leave.

“Michael, wait,” Chloe called as he headed for the elevator.

“No, no. You two enjoy the rest of your evening. I’ll be in touch.” She saw him hesitate momentarily at the elevator before he reached some conclusion and stepped swiftly inside, head turning aside as the doors closed.

Chloe shook her head as Lucifer scooted over onto the chaise section, long legs stretched out gratefully, drawing her with him. She draped her legs out over his and tilted her head up to give him a kiss, the light peck deepening unexpectedly as Lucifer wrapped his arms tight around her. They broke away and she looked a little star-struck.

“You know,” Lucifer said, gazing earnestly at her, “you are the single most incredible woman I’ve ever met.”

“Oh, stop...” she blushed, but didn’t really protest.

“I mean it. And not only because you somehow bewitched me into waiting on you hand and foot, before giving me the extreme pleasure of pleasuring you on this very couch.”

“Yeah, that was fun,” was all she had to say to that, looking pretty pleased with herself.

“I’m inclined to agree, though I once again don’t quite understand how all that happened.” As before, Lucifer looked more intrigued than bothered by this.

“Oh, I think I’m starting to figure out a thing or two…”

“Really? Do tell...” he said brightly.

“Oh, no. Not just yet,” Chloe teased, “I think I need to conduct a few more experiments first.”

“Well, consider me your very willing test subject. Though some warning wouldn’t go amiss next time; I think I’m ready to know what I’m getting myself into in advance from here on out.”

“Fair enough,” Chloe agreed, “Speaking of… what is _up_ with your brother? Seriously. If this is going to be a… you know, _thing_ ,” she seemed awed but game, “he’s got to stop bailing like that.” She shook her head again. “I mean, if that’s really what he wants to do, sure. But, he seems awfully… conflicted.”

“I’m not sure I’m quite prepared to delve into that one’s innermost thoughts, but I suppose the outcome will be worth it, if this _very_ solid trend holds.” He grinned wickedly at her, leaning in for a lingering kiss.

When they pulled away, Lucifer could tell she was still thinking, trying to piece together his brother’s motivations. He thought about being jealous for a moment, but then remembered, after five years of _him_ being the mystery, how good things were now that they finally seemed to understand one another. Let someone else have a turn causing her mental contortions. He gave her an affectionate squeeze.

“Well, I for one would love nothing more than to get naked and crawl in bed with you. If that works for you, of course,” he grinned.

“Mmm, definitely.” She stretched and stood up, taking his hand. He rose from the couch to amble behind her to the bedroom, running an affectionate hand along the glossy surface of the piano in passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few liberties here for the sake of storytelling, but you would certainly have a detailed conversation with all parties involved before engaging in such a scene in the real world, right? Of course you would.
> 
> With my enduring gratitude to Mistress Elektra - I might not have been playing the piano, but we sure learned I can flip a record with near-psychic alacrity.


	4. This Concept of Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe insists they all talk things through before engaging any further shenanigans. She claims it’s going to be for the best. She just might be right about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to get to this chapter for a while now. Mind the 'slow burn' tag, settle in and enjoy!

It was the end of another busy work day, one week to the day, in fact, since Michael had last called, when once again his name lit up Chloe’s phone as she walked to her car with Lucifer. She held it up to show him, and, as before, they shared a look of piqued curiosity before she picked up.

“Someone’s been paying attention to my schedule,” she said without preamble, but kindly, as they continued walking. Again, Lucifer was left to make due with half a conversation, speculating on this brother's contributions.

“Fair enough. So, what can I do for you?” Chloe's rather un-playful tone caused a raised eyebrow from Lucifer, not at all what he was expecting. Her eyes widened at Michael’s reply, but she cut him off before he could elaborate further.

“Wait, wait - just... hold that thought for a minute, would you?” She wasn’t letting him sweep her into any of his... his _Michaelness_ this time, oh no, not without nailing down a thing or two first. Like what the hell was going on with him, for starters. And she had a plan.

“Look, if we’re going to keep, ah, getting together like this,” she couldn’t help but blush, “don’t you think it’s time we sat down and had more of a conversation about… everything?”

She listened to his response, once again interjecting, “Yes, I’m sure. Trust me on this, okay?” she reassured him. “It’s important to make sure we’re all getting what we want out of this.” She glanced meaningfully up at Lucifer. Their footsteps echoed as she waited for Michael’s reply, her face brightening when she got it.

“Oh, good. Thank you. Believe me, it’ll all be worth it. And I promise it won’t be too painful,” she added, eyes rolling at his response to that. No excuses.

“Does tonight still work? We’re headed back to the penthouse now. Meet us there in a little bit?” She looked to Lucifer for agreement, who gave her a resigned shrug, eyes flicking skyward (old habits).

“Okay, bye.” She hung up, looking pleased with herself. “I’m sure you caught the gist of that?”

“What, that we’re headed back to my place to have Important Sex Conversations with my twin brother? I can’t _bloody_ wait…” he grumbled.

“Ugh, the both of you!” Lucifer looked affronted at the comparison. “Trust me, it’s important that we figure these things out.”

“Oh, really?” he sassed. “And when, pray tell, did you become such an expert on the subject?”

She flushed slightly, eyes brightening. “I may have been doing some research this past week. Light reading, a few podcasts. You know…” she waved her hand expressively.

He gave a bark of amusement. “Light reading? I should have known you’d be up at all hours diving into this like the latest case.” He made a pantomime of typing, “ _How do I successfully navigate an ongoing threesome,”_ she shoved him, _“with a repressed angel and his prolifically experienced brother…”_ she shoved him again as they arrived at her car.

“You’re not helping.” She pointed an admonishing finger at him as they got inside and headed for home.

\-----

The atmosphere was, for better or worse, decidedly _not_ sexy as the three sat together, again, in the living room, drinks of choice in hand. Lucifer had claimed a chair this time, prompting Michael to sit on the couch as far away from him as possible (which also happened to be nearest to the exit, coincidence or not). Chloe settled for meandering restlessly between the two as she attempted to cajole both of them into participating. Lucifer still wasn’t convinced.

“Sex is supposed to be spontaneous! Supposed to be fun! Not require a... UN meeting beforehand.”

She scowled at the exaggeration. “I’m not saying we need to do this _every_ time. But, hey - weren’t you the one who wanted to be looped in? Not just getting dragged along for the ride anymore?” He acceded the point with a tilt of his head, and seemed to settle in for the proceedings with a long sip of his drink.

Michael, on the other hand, was projecting a thin veneer of calm and collected over a foundation of utterly panicked. All his recent exploration and, ahem, self-discovery had unfortunately not prepared him for this. Where was his newfound confidence? His proudly deviant plans? His words fizzled out without their shared energy to fuel them. He wanted, badly, to believe Chloe, as she continued.

“Things can still be just as, ah, interesting as they have been,” her gaze drifted to the couch subconsciously, “but I’m hoping without any unexpected… umm…”

“She wants you to stop buggering off in terror without so much as a backwards glance.” Lucifer announced helpfully. He blinked up at Chloe's exasperated look. So much for approaching this tactfully. But, now that the ice was broken… She sat down on the couch near Michael, leaning in close. He stiffened slightly, but held his ground.

“Lucifer being an _ass_ aside,” she shot a glare at said ass, before turning back, “I do want to make sure you’re okay with everything that’s happening. Lucifer and I talk all the time, but you… I really don’t know where you’re coming from. And I’d like to.”

Her honesty was disarming, and he relaxed with a sigh. He stalled for a moment, taking a long drink and setting the glass back down on the table while he gathered his nerve. Chloe’s clear gaze encouraged him to speak.

“Well, you have to understand this is all very new to me. Doing, frankly, anything like this.”

“Wait,” Chloe looked puzzled, “and I hate to bring this up but… what about you and Maze? When you fooled around with her to make me jealous, back when you were...” she trailed off tactfully.

“Wait, what?” Lucifer interjected.

“Never mind,” Chloe waved his outburst away, focused on Michael’s response.

“What, Maze? Oh no, that was _all_ her. I just told her I needed to make you mad - sorry,” Chloe brushed off his apology, water under the bridge, “She did the rest. It honestly didn’t even register as, you know... Besides, she’s a demon. Eww,” he added eloquently.

Dots started connecting in Chloe’s mind. “So you’ve never… what, anything?”

Lucifer chimed in again, “Don’t look so surprised, darling, I’m a rare angel in that regard. Well, up until Maze convinced Amenadiel to join the club-”

“Wait, what?” Michael interjected.

“Never mind…” Chloe ignored that tangent too, pieces falling into place as she glanced between the two of them.

Lucifer continued, “Sorry, I just assumed you’d have put that together.”

“Well, _now_ it makes sense. But I’ve never thought about that before, angels and all, since I’ve apparently only known the exceptions-”

“And I am quite exceptional in that department.” He flashed his trademark grin.

Michael concurred, “I have to admit, he’s not exaggerating.” Lucifer’s grin stretched wider. “Angels don’t do this. The Silver City is nothing but human souls and our siblings. And it used to just be our siblings.”

“Which is why I developed such a fondness for popping down to earth,” Lucifer added. “Much better dating pool.”

“And we saw how well _that_ turned out…” Michael commented over his drink.

“Frankly, brother, now you have.” The first real venom was in Lucifer’s voice, and he fixed Michael with a challenging stare. Michael held it, through eons of practice, but thoughts flickered behind his eyes, and he soon dropped his gaze with a sigh.

“You’re right.” He studied the drink in his hand. “You’re right, I judged you too soon in this.” He looked up, stronger. “All our siblings did, claiming authority on something they know nothing about, have no experience with… you reminded me of some of the things I’ve been thinking about lately. How all of us celestials have always acted out of fear and resentment and the need for control. Except you.” He took a deep breath. “I envy you that, brother.” He raised his glass in salute, and tossed the rest back.

Lucifer was stunned into silence, shifting uncomfortably under such a profound admission. Maybe the Detective was right about having this talk after all. Chloe looked just as impressed, and touched.

Now that he’d gotten over his initial apprehension, Michael was really warming up to this conversation. It was such a relief to share the things he’d been realizing, ruminating on alone. He filed away a few of the more private elements for another time, and opted for something else that seemed relevant.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about you too, Chloe.” His hand twitched as if he wanted to take hers, but reconsidered. “Not,” he clarified with a glance to Lucifer, “in a competitive way, that’s long since behind us. But, there is something special about you and me, right?“ She nodded in agreement, feeling suddenly shy. “You… inspire me, you energize me. It’s not love but, more like... a very unique friendship.”

A laugh caught her unexpectedly, “Friends with benefits.”

Michael smiled back at her, “I guess that sounds about right.”

Chloe brightened, “Ooh! Or partners in crime.”

“See, clearly we’re on the same page about this.”

Chloe turned to smile over at Lucifer, feeling exceptionally satisfied with how this was turning out. He shook his head indulgently at them, standing up to refill his drink. Chloe waved away his offer to top her off, but Michael gratefully took him up on it, still a little flustered after all these revelations.

Lucifer returned with their drinks and Michael took a long sip, burning a pleasant trail to his belly, soothing his jangling nerves. He looked up to see Chloe staring at him, a familiar gleam in her eye.

“I’ve got an idea.”

\-----

Michael took another fortifying swallow as she elaborated.

“You’ve never really done, well, anything.” He rolled his eyes at the reminder, the point feeling a little overworked, but gestured for her to continue. “So, how about we start at the beginning.” He could feel her contained enthusiasm, nervous and excited. It was contagious.

“The beginning? Right, so you mean…”

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, sweet and direct. He blushed. It was adorable.

“Need I remind you, we technically _have_ kissed before-”

“True,” she completely ignored Lucifer’s _wait, what?_ , “but neither of us were being particularly open, or honest, at the time. I want to kiss you _now_. When we both know exactly what we’re doing, and why, and how we feel about each other. Very special friends, right?”

“Partners in crime,” he toasted. He set his drink down, and sat up a little straighter.

Chloe turned to look at Lucifer. “No surprises. You don’t mind?”

“Mind, _pssh_ , of course not.” He waved a dismissive hand and settled more comfortably in his chair. “It’ll be like watching porn with myself in it... if I were incredibly awkward and inexperienced.” Chloe gave him a look of _are you kidding me right now_ . “Not that I haven’t made a cameo or two… but nothing that I get to watch live, and not with _you_ in it, Detective,” he grinned.

“Lucifer, that’s _enough_. But thank you.” 

She could tell Michael was starting to withdraw again when she turned back to him. She took his hand decisively and his gaze swung to hers. “Michael, ignore him. Focus on me. Do you want to be here with me?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Do you want to kiss me?” His eyes fell to where her knee pressed against his, as they sat side by side, angled toward one another. He glanced back up to her.

“Yes...”

“Okay then.” She shifted closer, looking up at him through her lashes as he gazed down, eyes dark and thoughtful, so alike and so _unlike_ his brother. It fascinated her in a way she hadn’t anticipated.

A spark of decision flared in his eyes, and he reached to take Chloe’s face in his hands, unexpectedly, leaning down to close the distance between them. Her eyes drifted shut as his lips met hers, at once firm and tender, cautious and certain. And so full of yearning that a whimper escaped her in empathy, as he leaned in deeper, hands sliding around the back of her head, one coming to rest between her shoulders.

She pressed herself into him and his grip tightened in response, long arms drawing in around her. Taking the lead, she barely opened her mouth, tongue delicately gliding along his lower lip. Michael moaned in reply where they pressed together, tilting his head further and giving a few timid flicks of his tongue against hers. Chloe didn’t need to feign her encouragement, moving naturally with him as he grew more sure, the intensity ramping rapidly.

With a deep inhale, he squeezed her tight to him, mouth exploring hers hungrily, fiercely. Chloe gasped too as his hand clutched in her hair, simultaneously tugging and pinning her captive to his attentions. His other arm came hard around her back, pressing her flush against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding, his breath coming fast.

As much as she didn’t want to stop, Chloe knew this was escalating far too quickly. With reluctance, she brought her hand to his shoulder, and stilled her movements. He followed her prompt with surprising awareness, relaxing his grip and pulling back, breaking away from her with an astonished exhale. Chloe was unexpectedly breathless too, and she shifted on the couch, making some space between them again. She mouthed a _wow_ , before she could stop herself.

All three of them sat awkwardly for a moment, trading glances. Lucifer looked like he very much wanted to make a joke about the whole thing, but wasn’t managing to find one. Wheels were turning in Chloe’s detective brain, excitedly examining this new information. Michael was just focused on breathing and reconciling the dozens of sensations and urges coursing through him. And wondering why he hadn’t done this centuries ago.

He broke the silence, voice a touch keyed-up, “Well, that seems to have been a… a very solid start. At least, I thought so. Did you think so?”

“Solid. For sure.” Chloe nodded vaguely, still pondering.

“ _Solid._ ” Lucifer mouthed to himself over his drink. Though, he had to admit, this was fascinating. And a touch nostalgic, reminding him of countless years ago - the long, joyful discovery of his own sexuality, that this amazing kind of connection was possible between people. He took another drink before he could get _too_ wistful.

Chloe reached a conclusion, and she turned back to Michael. “I think we should do that again. _And_ -” she stalled Michael’s immediate response, “I think we should try to take it slower. _Relax_ a bit and enjoy it. You seem to... naturally escalate things,” she flushed in memory of their first experience together, him prompting her, driving her on, “not that that’s a bad thing. But I’m sure it can’t hurt to be more in control of when, and how much, right? Maybe try to, I don’t know, coast a little more. Pace yourself.”

“Right. Absolutely…” he leaned in close and eager, and she stilled him with a hand on his chest.

“ _Slowly…”_ she fixed him with her blue stare, and he paused. She drew her hand up his chest, his neck, brushing her thumb along his jawline as she pulled him gently to her. He shuddered as they sank into the kiss, holding himself in check. He circled his arms around her, movements stiff with suppressed fervor. Chloe had a thought…

Bringing her hands to his upper arms, she coaxed him back with her more comfortably onto the couch. She picked her legs up, draping them across his thighs, sliding in closer to him. They settled together with a sigh, tension melting away as they leisurely explored with lips and tongues, savoring the sensations.

Chloe hadn’t quite planned things to go this way - this seemed to be a pattern in their encounters - but was thrilling at the experience of guiding Michael, teaching him, helping him discover himself. It was not only fun, and sexy, but empowering. And he was doing so well, relaxing into a nice, smoldering heat. Time for a little challenge...

Chloe took Michael’s hand and pressed it down firmly, high on her thigh. She felt his legs flex beneath hers as he drew in a sharp inhale. He gripped down, hard and sudden, and Chloe’s nerves flared in response, before he caught himself, releasing his fingers with intention. He relaxed, resting his hand down again, and began stroking, tentatively, up and down her thigh. Chloe moaned into his mouth at the new stimulation, making a mental note to indulge in more couch make-out sessions in the future. It was simple, and delightful, and… really hot.

Michael must have been feeling the same way, because he broke away at last, restraint thoroughly tested. He nuzzled his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed in pleasure. His voice was low and rough. “I think,” he breathed, “that I need to take a moment. If that’s all right with you…”

She nodded against him with a quiet “mm-hmm”, bringing her feet back to the ground (literally and figuratively). She turned towards Lucifer, intensely curious what his reaction to all this was.

From the look he was giving her, he was enjoying her in this new role as well. Detective by day, temptress by night - how did he get so lucky? And watching them together, clearly enjoying themselves, tracking the subtle shifts in their energy… it had been simultaneously arousing and surreal, enhanced by a faint sting of jealousy. He was usually so open, so giving in his sexual encounters, this hint of competition, of possession, added an intriguing dynamic.

Seeing the warmth blooming in Chloe’s cheeks, her kiss-swollen lips, the sultry cant to her eyelids… Lucifer wasn’t about to lurk on the sidelines any longer.

“Chloe…” her breath still caught when he used her real name, “do _you_ need a moment?” He rose sinuously from his chair, dark eyes burning into hers. He was already stalking towards her, hand extending while he waited on her reply.

She took his hand, gazing up at him. “No. No, I don’t.”

He helped her stand, and began striding towards the bedroom. She caught Michael’s hand as she rose, pulling him along behind them.

“Congratulations, brother,” Lucifer called back over his shoulder with a smirk, “I think you just graduated.”

\-----

The bedroom lights were dimmed; they shone in strokes of liquid gold on the sumptuous expanse of the bedspread. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Lucifer swept Chloe into a kiss of his own, deep and passionate. Whether to slake his pent-up desire, or reinforce his position, it was hard for any of them to say. Chloe was caught in an intriguing juxtaposition between him and his brother, memories of one dancing strangely against the sensation of the other.

When they at last broke apart, Chloe gave an affectionate sweep of her hand down his cheek before turning in search of her wayward pupil. Michael had moved to sit on the foot of the bed, looking up at them with a mix of longing and hesitance. She reached her hand down to him in silent inquiry, and he gave it a squeeze of assurance in reply. He was content, for now, to continue observing.

They let their fingers drift apart with a shared smile, as Lucifer drew his arms around Chloe from behind. Her smile widened as he pulled her firm against him, nuzzling the side of her neck where her hair was still pulled up from work. While he loved her hair down, Lucifer did appreciate the ease of access her usual up-dos afforded. And the satisfaction of watching them fall into complete disarray under his attentions.

He got to work on that now, while simultaneously stroking across her stomach, her thighs. She leaned back, tilting her chin up so his lips could find hers, and moaned into his mouth as his hand drifted between her legs. She rolled against him, luxuriating in his embrace, before breaking away with an enticing grin up at him.

Lucifer and Michael both watched as Chloe kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed. She turned to lay stretched down the middle, and glanced between them in obvious indication of her wishes. Lucifer quickly took the hint, doing her one better by stripping off his shirt as well, before coming to lounge close beside her.

After a meaningful eyebrow from Chloe, Michael joined her, laying down a little more stiffly on her other side. Chloe pulled Lucifer behind her again, inclined to have him resume his prior activities, while she turned to face Michael. Her penetrating gaze searched his, her eyes shining silvery in the low light.

“Are you feeling ready?” she asked softly.

His heart lurched. “Chloe, I…” She brought her hand to his chest, reassuring.

“No. _Slowly_. I know. I meant, are you ready to pick up where we left off?” He relaxed visibly, eyes flickering closed on an exhale as he gave a nod. His excitement was swiftly returning to overcome his nervousness at their new, more intimate setting.

She stroked her hand across his chest, and he brought his to meet it. His heart pounded, anxious beneath her touch. Chloe’s eyes drifted shut as she brought their joined hands to her chest, and he followed, captivated. He shuddered as she guided his hand down between her breasts, before circling one, encouraging him to take the lead with a hum of pleasure.

She stroked a path down his arm to the back of his neck, drawing him in as he continued his caresses, draping her ankle over his. Lucifer nestled in closer, his hand pinning her hip as he rubbed up against her, kissing and licking his way down her neck. Chloe arched into the dueling sensations.

Lucifer was quickly running out of skin to attend to, and Michael watched as he began to tug Chloe’s shirt free from her jeans. She propped up for a moment so he could draw it away, before lounging back down, everyone settling in close again. She brought Michael’s hands once more to her chest, and he thrilled at the feel of her silky flesh, barely covered by her gauzy undergarments.

Blood surged in his veins as he drew a thumb across her nipple and it hardened at his touch, Chloe’s nerves jumping at the slide of the thin fabric. She moaned and pulled his mouth to hers, grinding back against Lucifer as he continued to lavish attention on her neck and shoulders. 

Chloe was edged closer to abandoning her own restraint as she felt Lucifer unfasten her jeans and slip his hand over her heated mound. She deepened the kiss in reflex, more than willing to unleash a little of that natural escalation at this point.

She realized, though, that Michael had some catching up to do, and broke off their kiss to help him out of his shirt; she wasn’t sure about the nerdy professor vibe at first, but it was really growing on her, a little like seducing the buttoned-up librarian. True to that fantasy, he only hesitated a moment before revealing the lean, toned form hiding beneath his austere exterior. Chloe was struck with a surreal, erotic thrill at the thought of the nearly identical body curled behind her.

Before she could reflect too long on just how many kinks she was commingling, Lucifer brought her firmly to reality, his fingers sliding down her slicked folds, then drawing back up over her clit. She moaned and writhed against him, and heard his hum of approval as he did it again. And again... She glanced up to see Michael watching her response in open-mouthed enthrallment, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

She pulled him back in for a few fleeting kisses, tilting her head to encourage him to kiss his way down her throat. He groaned, drawing his teeth against her skin, taking eagerly to this new territory in which to indulge himself. He brought his hands again to her breasts, and she arched in pleasure, reaching her hand behind her to Lucifer’s hip. She pulled Lucifer tight to her, feeling his cock deliciously hard against her ass as she ground back into him.

She felt his answering moan as he nuzzled into her hair, and he drew his hand long and firm against her clit. She was surprised for a moment when his hand pulled away, but then felt him undoing his fly and tugging off his pants. His hands soon came to her waist and she squirmed to help him pull down her jeans and panties as one. They were enthusiastically kicked off the end of the bed, and Chloe sucked in a breath as his strong thighs and engorged flesh pressed hot and flush with her again.

Michael watched avidly as Lucifer’s hand snaked back between Chloe’s legs, swallowing hard as he saw her bared form writhing along with Lucifer’s movements. Michael looked up to find Chloe watching him in return, eyes dreamy and glowing. His breath caught as her hands came to his waistband, intent on catching him up to their state of undress, it seemed.

She paused, and met his eyes again, in silent question…

Michael breathed, taking in the sensations surging through him, the scene unfolding before him, _with_ him. Any uncertainty was subsumed by the desire blazing in him, nerves screaming for release. He held her gaze, and nodded.

Her deft fingers made quick work of it, and his entire body tensed when she grazed against him as she drew his pants down. Chloe studied his boxers for a moment in appreciation - she’d gotten so used to Lucifer not wearing any, it was alluringly novel. They were black, and slinky. She decided they could definitely stay.

Michael watched, strung achingly taut, as her hand started its journey at his hip. Chloe felt his muscles trembling beneath her touch as she glided her hand slowly, so slowly, along the thin fabric. He hissed in a breath, sensation shooting down his extremities, as her hand wrapped around his straining erection. Chloe felt herself throb in response, already burning from Lucifer’s attentions, ready for more.

She drew her top leg up in invitation, glancing back over her shoulder at Lucifer. He needed no additional prompting, eyes shining with lust as he adjusted himself in close behind her. Chloe turned back to lock her gaze on Michael’s. Her lips parted wantonly as gave him a slow stroke, even as she felt Lucifer sliding inside her.

All three pulled in a deep breath, energy swirling between them. Lucifer rocked into Chloe, hand still slick against her, holding her tight to him. She moaned, inner muscles squeezing down around him. She drew her hand along Michael’s cock and he groaned desperately, raking his hand through his hair, fighting to stay in control.

But that only served to prompt Chloe further, and she slid her hand down his length again, her touch through the silky fabric sparking his sensitized nerves. She gave a decadent grin, reveling in playing the seductress, while she moaned with her own pleasure. Lucifer was enthralled, his hunger growing as he watched her indulgent display, rolling deep into her.

Chloe rocked along with him, instinct and bliss drowning out her thoughts. Her movements flowed down her arm to Michael’s cock, firm beneath her hand. She stroked him luxuriantly, her blood pulsing in her veins as he bit his lip in response. She felt her desire pooling, the tide lapping temptingly near.

Lucifer sensed her rising heat and eagerly ramped his intensity to match, drawing his hand along her clit in time to his thrusts. The time for taking things slowly had long since past, and Chloe was aching to bring Michael along with them. He felt Chloe’s hand drawing higher, and glanced down, breath catching, as she flattened her palm against his taut stomach and slid her fingers down inside his boxers.

The feral sound he ground out between his teeth as her warm hand wrapped around his cock sent a shudder through her. Michael clutched at the sheets, heat scorching down his loins, as she began to firmly stroke him.

She set a steady, relentless rhythm, all three moving together in rapturous harmony, their shared desire spiraling. Michael fought his rising urge to buck into Chloe’s grip, to grab her and crush her to him, wrench her hair down from the remnants of its bun. To hear her panting beneath him as he whispered in her ear all the dark and devious things he would do to her. How she would scream out his name, torn between pleasure and pain, and complete submission to him, as he… as he…

His vision flooded white as blinding release took him, spurting hot over Chloe’s hand. She moved with him, drawing it out, chasing those last moments, until his shudders subsided, his breath coming hard. Through the sensual haze, he felt her take his hand, bringing it urgently towards her.

Chloe drew her leg up, and Lucifer immediately took her prompt, wrapping his arm around it, using the new leverage to drive deeper into her. He moaned with it, sinking his face into her hair. Michael’s nerves were still singing as Chloe brought his hand to her, spread and ready for him. She guided his caresses along her slicked flesh, his eyes lighting in wonder at this new delight. She cried out as he found her clit, her moan of “ _yes, Michael, there!”_ causing an unexpected aftershock to course through him.

On impulse, he drew his mouth to hers, drowning in a kiss as he felt her writhe between him and Lucifer. Chloe shuddered against him, breath trembling, and he slid his fingers firmer on her, coaxed by her rising cries. He leaned in close to her ear, surprised to hear himself whispering, _“Yes, Chloe… come for me…”_

She gasped in response, nerves igniting at his touch, leg shaking where Lucifer held it firm and filled her deep. Her release washed over her sudden and powerful, muscles clenching down around Lucifer’s cock, as he sank ecstatically into her. She felt his thrusts peaking behind her, drawing out her orgasm. He clutched her to him, his own cry breaking loose as he came in her wake, setting off fresh waves of pleasure through her as she felt his release, riding it till its shimmering end.

On shaking breaths, they came down together, relaxing muscles they’d held subconsciously flexed, heartbeats slowing. Gravity pulled them deeply, slack and satiated, into the bed. Chloe’s limbs were draped over Michael’s, Lucifer’s over hers. They spent a long, blissful moment lingering in the between, this mindless space.

Chloe felt Michael stirring…

“Don’t you dare,” she drawled lazily. She wrapped her leg more fully around his, pulling him in closer. “You are staying right here. Besides, this is one of the best parts.”

“She’s right,” he heard Lucifer’s disembodied voice from somewhere over Chloe’s shoulder, sounding equally sated, “laying around in a glorious, spent pile afterwards is your reward for a job well done. And my bed is clearly big enough for three. Literally and figuratively speaking. More, in fact...” he trailed off in memory.

“Lucifer, don’t you start getting any ideas,” Chloe joked. At least Michael thought they were joking. He listened on in silence as the two of them cuddled and chatted together, still getting used to this concept of _afterwards_.

His mind was miles away when he felt Chloe’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” she inquired gently, “you doing okay?”

“Yes, Chloe, I’m fine,” he reassured her. “Just… a lot to process.” His mouth quirked.

“Yeah, that was not exactly what I expected from our evening. Again.”

“It was okay though, right? I mean, you aren’t regretting any-”

“Michael, no. Not at all. That was… really special actually.”

“Special friends, huh?”

She chuckled quietly in agreement, “Ha, yes. Something like that.”

They shared a long, thoughtful look. Michael seemed to hesitate a moment, then leaned in to give Chloe a final, soft kiss. She smiled fondly and tugged on his arm, giving him a _come here_ tilt of her head as she rolled over. She settled into her usual spot, nestling comfortably against Lucifer’s chest, this time pulling Michael in close behind her.


	5. The Morning Is Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael isn’t quite ready for yesterday’s lesson to be over. And things might prove educational for everyone.

Michael awoke, only barely, as the bed shifted next to him, the subtle change in proximal heat, a presence not consciously recognized until a void was left in its absence. Smooth sheets gilded along his skin as he stirred, pockets of coolness and warmth mapping where bodies and limbs had lain through the night. An energy was suffusing him, both languorous and sharp; he kept his eyes closed to bask in it, let it blossom through him.

His memory stirred to late the night before, the three of them rising quietly after a light doze, preserving the tranquility as they washed and changed and settled back in bed together in unspoken accord. The intimacy of it had been precious and unfamiliar.

Sleeping curled together throughout the night, his memories of their earlier encounter had been ever-present, inescapable. They’d infused his dreams as surely as they’d ignited his fantasies, and he spent the night in unconscious, torturous temptation, half-remembered and decadent. The echoes of it ghosted through his veins, over his skin.

His eyes drifted open at the sound of Chloe’s approaching footfalls, her outline soft in the early morning light and the lingering haze of slumber. Her bare legs were gilded in the faint sunlight, her hair too where it flowed and piled unbound around her shoulders. She was clad only in Lucifer’s shirt, hanging loosely off her frame.

He saw her smile at Lucifer as she neared, her face suffused with love, before her gaze turned fondly to Michael. Her eyes flared at whatever she saw in his expression, steps pausing as she reached the edge of the bed. She studied him curiously, and he sat up slowly under her scrutiny. 

“I’ve got an idea,” he was surprised to hear himself saying, none of his earlier shyness in his voice. “Chloe… come here.” Her brows raised with a glance at Lucifer, but she gamely acquiesced.

Michael watched as she crawled her way over Lucifer, giving him a lingering kiss in passing, before flopping back in her place and turning to him with an inquiring smile. He gazed down at her, propped on one arm as she lounged back on the pillows.

“Can I kiss you?” He echoed her question from yesterday.

She gave a breathy laugh, flattered, “Well, sure. But…” she looked over to Lucifer. He was shaking his head in faux exasperation.

“Detective, I hope you’re pleased with yourself - you’ve unleashed the world’s oldest horny teenager.” He lounged back into the pillows breezily, “Carry on; I’d never live it down if I denied a budding hedonist.”

Chloe’s responding chuckle turned to a squeak as Michael swept her into a kiss. She gasped in surprise as he wrapped his arm around her low back, tugging her tight to him. He laid down side by side with her, plundering her mouth with a night’s worth of banked hunger. 

His hand drifted down her back to her hip, bare under her borrowed shirt. He moaned as he slid the fabric up and ran his hand over the smooth roundness of her ass. Her arms came around him and she leaned into his chest, quickly warming to his enthusiastic disposition.

Chloe hummed in pleasure as Michael’s hand glided down the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up over his and hitching her in closer to him. His purloined pajama pants slid silky on her skin, the thin fabric doing nothing to conceal his straining erection where it pressed into her.

He felt her hands dragging uninhibited across his bare arms and back and responded in kind; after their intense but controlled interactions the night before, he reveled in the sensation of her body warm against him, her gorgeous lines and curves entirely in his reach, to explore unconstrained. He grabbed her ass and clutched her to him, glorying in the answering heat he felt rush through her body. He flicked a glance at Lucifer and was further rewarded by his look of aroused astonishment, swallowing heavily as he watched them.

Michael grinned wickedly and, in one swift movement, rolled Chloe under him, kneeling between her thighs. He kissed his way down her neck as he glided his hand towards the juncture of her legs, teasing delicately at her moistening flesh. A heady power surged in him as he touched her where and how she’d shown him, and she arched and moaned in response. He luxuriated in it, discovering new ways to make her quiver, to feel her grip tighten on his arm, as she grew ever wetter at his touch. The sense of control in giving pleasure was new and intoxicating.

He drew away with a grin and sat up, looking down at her untethered state admiringly. The sense of control in denying pleasure was maybe even sweeter. Chloe began to sit up, shifting unsteadily towards him, and his voice snapped, quiet but firm.

“No. You stay right there.”

She laid back down, watching him. He gave her a slight smile and ran his hand along her inner thigh, her skin quaking under his touch.

“Are you feeling a little worked up?” he asked. She bit her lip and nodded as he continued his teasing caresses. “Then why don’t you touch yourself.”

He watched her hand snake down her belly, loose shirt sleeve sliding up, as her fingers found their way to her sensitive core, stroking gently at first. He hummed in approval and gripped her knee as she sank more fully into her own attentions. He heard Lucifer groan as he too watched Chloe taking her pleasure.

“Chloe… how does it feel?” Michael nerves sang in memory of asking her that before, how far they’d come now. His cock throbbed, trapped and aching.

A soft moan was all she managed in reply as she continued her movements, growing more impassioned and indulgent.

“Are you ready for me?”

He heard both Chloe and Lucifer’s surprised inhale. Chloe cracked her eyes to look up at him through her lashes, her chest rising and falling with her heightened breaths. Her whispered “ _Yes”_ sent a shiver down his spine.

Michael kept his gaze on her as he stripped off his pants, suppressing his first momentary hint of nervousness, quickly subsuming it into excitement. He lowered himself down over her, nerves jumping at the feel of her heated thighs bracketing his hips. He kissed her in anticipation as she brought her hands to his back and stroked the muscles there eagerly.

He broke away to rub his cheek along hers, leaning in close to her ear. 

“Chloe…” he breathed low, feeling her hair stirring. He rubbed himself against her slicked flesh, shuddering in his restraint, “Are you sure you want me?”

On a sudden impulse, he reached behind him to grasp her arm, drawing it slowly up and pinning it on the pillow near her head.

“Say it.” He ground into her.

“Yes, Michael,” she purred, rocking with him, “I want you.”

He squeezed her wrist and dragged her arm up further. “You want me to take you right here… with Lucifer watching?”

Chloe’s head turned to her partner, but Michael’s commanding tone snapped her back.

“No. You don’t look at him; look at me.” He held her gaze, his voice measured and serious. “Do you want him to watch while I fuck you?”

Her eyes were bright, transfixed. He slid fractionally against her, lips parting on a breath while he waited for her reply.

“Yes.”

He smiled down at her, eyes dark and powerful, shining with expectancy.

“Here…” he drew her other hand from behind his back and laid it on the bed next to them, “why don’t you hold his hand.” He held her gaze pinned as surely as her wrist, and waited till he felt Lucifer twine his fingers with hers, heard his sharp inhale.

He smiled and ran his hand along Chloe’s jaw. She shivered, both arms stretched and held tight. He leaned in close again, planting delicate licks and kisses down her throat, hearing her breath hiss. He reached a shaking hand down, positioning himself, his breath starting to come fast.

He heard her quiet whimper as he readied himself at her entrance, holding himself back with every ounce of strength he had, as his nerves screamed him onwards. He twitched against her and she pushed barely down onto him in reflex. His eyes fluttered shut as sensation shot down his limbs.

“Chloe…” he whispered, almost pained, “tell me again.”

“Yes, Michael. Yes!”

He sank deep into her, a cry breaking free from both of them. He felt her swollen flesh, hot and tight around him, enveloping and overwhelming. He gasped, holding fast for a moment… two... while he regained control, head bowed low.

He felt the unexpected press of Chloe’s lips on his cheek, and turned his gaze to hers. He watched her face as he drew out and then thrust in hard, her head falling back with a moan. Ecstasy swept over him. He slowly pulled out, and Chloe tilted forward to look at him… then he drove into her again, her cry tearing free at the blissful intensity.

Reveling in her reaction, Michael began gradually ramping up his speed, measured thrusts sinking deep, shaking him with blinding pleasure. Chloe rocked against him, decadent sounds jarring loose in rhythm. Michael felt his desire building, sensation and power spiraling through his entire being.

“Do you like that, Chloe?”

“Yes…” she panted breathlessly.

He continued his steady pace as he reached his hand up to the back of Chloe’s head, twining his fingers firmly in her hair. He leaned in close and tugged sharply.

“What was that?” he asked over her gasp, driving in fiercely in punctuation.

“Yes!”

He heard Lucifer’s responding moan and grinned in satisfaction.

He lightened his thrusts, and felt Chloe pushing down onto him, chasing the stimulation. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, a teasing edge to his voice.

She shook her head, grinding against him and he stifled a groan.

“No…” Chloe breathed, “don’t stop… don’t stop…”

“You want me to keep going?” he asked, picking up his pace again.

“Yes…”

“Like this?” he pounded into her.

“Yes!”

A sudden memory struck him, and he released her hair and reached down, hiking her leg up.

“You liked this when Lucifer did it to you,” he panted between thrusts, “Do you like it now? When I do it?”

“Yes, Michael… yes!”

Hunger surged in him as she said his name, breathless with abandon. He felt the pull of the now-familiar edge drawing him near. His muscles pumped and strained, driving them both onward. He felt her focus shifting inward, moans turning low and entranced as he labored above her. He followed her down into the dark, sensual abyss, spinning out their final release.

He thrust in close and deep, faster, clutching her leg to him. He heard her moans ramping again and chased them, coaxing them higher, harder, his own downfall looming.

“Yes, Chloe?”

“Yes…”

“Harder?”

“Yes!”

“Harder??”

“Yes!”

“Say my name!”

“Yes, Michael! Yes!” she cried at last, and arched taut, trembling against him.

With a sudden, overwhelming release, he felt his wings snap out behind him as he pulsed hot and sure inside her, his own choked cry tearing from his throat. He sank into the last, blissful thrusts, moaning with abandon, riding out the final waves with her. His movements gradually subsided, and ceased at last, heart still hammering above her.

His muscles shook as he tucked his wings away and lowered himself gently down with her, releasing his grip on her leg and wrist at last, grimacing slightly at his stiffened joints. They laid together, breath slowing, Chloe tracing touches absently across his back.

After a long few moments, they both stirred, Michael withdrawing to flop heavily into the bed next to her, breath leaving him in a rush. Chloe sighed as well, glancing over at him with a look of pleased astonishment. Michael cautiously returned her smile, fighting down his own urge to laugh in amazement. 

“Well…” Lucifer’s droll observation broke them from their reverie, “that was not exactly what I was expecting.” He managed a brief laugh, somehow simultaneously impressed, incredulous, and discomfited. “What happened to my hopelessly repressed brother from yesterday?”

Though meant in humor, Michael assumed, the question truly struck him, and he looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling while he considered it.

“Well… I was wondering that myself,” he answered, dismissing Lucifer’s singsong _“It was rhetorical”_. At least Chloe looked interested, and Michael turned to face her as he went on, “When we first got together, I really had no idea what was happening. It just… happened,” he admitted. “It was like another side of me had taken over.” Chloe nodded, eyes flashing in fervent agreement at the memory. “But I had to keep us in that space. So then, when you wanted to talk, well, all that was gone. And it was just... me. Painfully repressed,” he added wryly for Lucifer’s benefit, before turning an earnest look on Chloe, “and very real.” She smiled gently back at him.

“But this… it felt like a bit of both. I was still very present but… unrestrained. It felt natural, instinctive.”

Lucifer chimed in, “Some instincts you’ve got there, brother.”

“Actually, that’s a good point,” Chloe concurred, ignoring Lucifer’s eye roll. “You do definitely seem to… go there. To that, ah, dominant place. It’s pretty interesting, actually.” Her expression indicated that _interesting_ may have been an understatement. Lucifer noted this with a scoff.

“What, that?” Both Chloe and Michael looked over at his objection, more amused than anything at how much this was needling him. “You don’t corner the market on ‘going there’, _mon_ _frère_. Believe me, I’ve done more than my fair share of-” he made an eloquent whip cracking noise “-in my many thousands of times around the block.”

Chloe simply raised an eyebrow at him, ready to let him walk right into this, and held her tongue.

“Need I remind you, I have the ability to draw out peoples’ hidden desires. And, trust me, a bit of power play, some rough handling, ranks pretty high on the typical naughty fantasy list.”

“So you’ve done this kind of thing with people before?” Chloe prompted.

“Absolutely, darling,” he crooned, looking a little surprised she hadn’t taken that as a given.

“Yes, but why were you doing it?” she asked, genuinely.

“I just said, because it’s what they wanted.” The Detective was usually quicker on the uptake than this.

Chloe flicked a glance to Michael before looking back to Lucifer, “What _they_ wanted?”

“Yes! What part of this am I not articulating clearly? I _do_ whatever it is they _want_ me to do.”

Chloe waited patiently, a clever twinkle in her eye, as Lucifer finally gleaned her train of thought. He barked an incredulous laugh. She watched his bright expression dimming as he thought himself around in a circle, a furrow coming between his brows. He turned to her with a puzzled look, seemingly stuck in his ponderings.

She threw him a line, “So, in those situations, what is it _you_ desired?” He picked it up, gladly.

“To fulfil _their_ desires, of course. Draw them out, make them happen. To give them pleasure, whatsoever that entails.” He said it as if it were the most logical thing in the world, natural to him as breathing. Which is was. His head tilted, some pieces starting to settle more comfortably into place. His expression relaxed a bit.

“Lucifer, there’s nothing, _at_ _all_ , wrong with that. Believe me.” She gave him a generous smile, “I mean, it’s kind of like your superpower.” He settled down again at last, preening a bit under the praise as he replied.

“Yes, but I feel like you just stumbled on something I should have realized a very long time ago…” Chloe could tell the wheels were still turning. She knew she’d given him something to chew on for a while. Michael watched this whole exchange looking supremely amused, and a touch self-satisfied.

Chloe curled up on Lucifer’s chest, face lighting up as she had another thought, “Hey, remember when I mojo-ed you?”

“As if I could forget _that_ debacle,” Lucifer replied, glad the whole incident was behind them.

“I always thought it was funny - even with your years and years of experience, all you said was that you wanted to have more sex with me. I mean, I would have expected something a little more adventurous. But it all makes sense now.” She seemed really pleased with herself.

“Now, Detective, you just caught me off guard then! I’d never been mojo-ed before, I wasn’t at all prepared.” He shifted her off him, propping up on his side, “But, never fear - the morning is young! I’m _sure_ I can come up with something devious enough to easily surpass the current bar.” He turned a brief smirk on Michael before looking back to Chloe, face lit with enthusiasm.

“Oh, no.” Chloe waved him away emphatically, “As _thrilling_ as the idea is of laying around in bed all day with you two in some sort of…. competitive sex fest, I’ve got a house, and a life, to get back to. Where there are things like food, and underwear. Oh, speaking of…”

She climbed awkwardly over him out of the bed, ignoring his protests, and went about the business of changing into her discarded and well-distributed clothing. She disappeared down the hall to the bathroom, and Michael and Lucifer were left looking at each other from opposite sides of the bed.

“Well,” Michael said, getting up briskly and following suit, “I suppose you have your own business to take care of today…”

Lucifer lounged back in bed, shaking his head to himself as the two of them bustled around industriously, gathering their things and preparing for egress. Chloe came to sit next to him as she pulled on her shoes.

“Lucifer, I’d be more than happy to pick this up again soon. _If that’s what you desire_ … we can chase down all those desires of yours next time, okay?” She leaned in to give him a kiss, humming with pleasure, before pulling away with a quiet “love you”.

Lucifer watched the two of them stride off calling their goodbyes back to him, Chloe promising to call him later in the day. The elevator doors slid closed on them. Lucifer found himself, alone in the spacious, disheveled bed, with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowza! That was a couple big Michael chapters in a row (we had some important ground to cover!) Never fear, I won't leave dear Luci hanging for long. Besides, I have a feeling some time alone to think is just what he needs right now (and I don't mean it like that, you filthy bunch).
> 
> And yes, I’ve interpreted the twins’ opposing celestial abilities as, essentially, Dom and Sub Superpowers. You’re welcome. (It makes sense / don’t overthink it)
> 
> PSA Ideally, you’d get consent for something well before you and your partner get mindlessly worked up together, even if that something is really dirty first time sex (yay!). Though I do appreciate that Michael asks… a lot. He seems to be kind of into that.


	6. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer spends some time reflecting on his origins, his identity, and how it all ties together to make him who he is today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many amazing ways to interpret and tell this story. I’ve been wanting to write this for a long while. I hope you enjoy my take on how our favorite Devil became that and so much more.
> 
> (Think of this as a smut-free interlude in our story (gasp!). I won't judge if you skip over this, but I do think it provides some excellent context for what’s coming in the next chapter. Also! If you'd like to share outside of this context, I've published this chapter (The Fall) as a stand-alone version in my works for just such an occasion. Enjoy!)

Alone with his thoughts was not a state Lucifer relished. At least, not when the events of the morning, let alone the last few weeks, had left him feeling like he was stuck midway down some unknown path - just as far to make it through as it was to turn back.

He'd gone through the motions of his morning in a distracted haze, before finally realizing this wasn't a state that would dissipate eventually, if he simply refused to acknowledge it for long enough. Things had been shaken loose in his subconscious, memories he had avoided looking directly at for decades, if not centuries. They stubbornly refused to be ignored.

Of course, he'd done an admirable job lately projecting his usual air of nonchalance, unfazed - why I've been doing this kind of thing for  _ years -  _ and it was, to a sufficient degree to uphold his principles, true. But he would be lying if he didn't admit he'd been thrown off by what should have been familiar circumstances, unexpected reactions catching him off guard. Ghosts long since buried and abandoned, their resting places forgotten. Until, somehow, he found himself treading over them, all unwitting.

Not that this was entirely bad; as often as he'd been blindsided, he'd been pleasantly surprised by moments of unexpected clarity. Disjointed pieces that finally had a light shined brightly enough on them that they could meld into a whole. And how long had he left them unexamined?

The Detective knew - of course, almost immediately, she'd started working things out, deducing motives he wasn't even aware of. Though while she understood much of him, and his history, Lucifer knew she hadn't chased the leads to their true origins. He was barely beginning to.

Well, there was clearly nothing else for it.

Lucifer thoughtfully ran his hand along the many leather-bound spines filling his bookshelves. He selected a large, pristine volume, one yet to be filled with the tales and remembrances of countless authors that its companions held in posterity. He made his way to his desk, honestly unsure of the last time he'd sat at it, cracked the book open on a glossy blank page, and began to write…

\-----

How long does one have to exist before the concept of identity becomes meaningless? Before you’ve reinvented yourself enough times that there’s nothing left to change, to learn, nothing you haven’t become? Do you lose yourself?

Or maybe then you finally understand who you are.

I’ve seen myself vilified, redeemed, corrupted, forgiven, reviled and, Dad help me, even loved. But how much of that is someone else’s story, the narrative they’ve told themselves about who I truly am? Just another in a long, played-out history of people defining me to suit their purposes. Sometimes even convincing me of it.

A history truly written by the winners; a way of justifying what comes after. Of deeming someone, say, worthy of an eternity of punishment. “Thinking you can do a better job than Dad” - what a tidy spin they put on it. After they knew full well I didn’t set out to  _ be  _ God, didn’t want  _ no _ God, just one who actually gave a damn about seeing through the things he started. Instead of putting his imperfect creations out in an imperfect world and having the gall to be mad at them when they failed.

But it was our job NOT to question, to blindly accept things the way they were. A critical component of the whole angel rule book, it turns out. And woe to the first to cross that line. Amenadiel’s done it now, even Michael in his way, but back then? Was I the only one created to do so, or the only one naïve enough to try? And, the ultimate celestial offense, to encourage others to think, to ask why. Only an act of aggression to the people you aren’t supposed to be questioning. And when questioning didn’t work, I started demanding. And when that didn’t work, well. You know the story. 

So that was the first time. I went from Samael, the Lightbringer, the favorite son, to the cautionary tale. Banished. Shamed. Despised. I carried that with me into Hell, to serve out my well-deserved sentence. And, oh, did Dad outdo himself there. His son, most gifted with knowledge, free will, intuition, forced to torture those who’d felt they’d earned it for all eternity. And they call me evil.

It was hard, early on. Unbearable. Before I learned to block it out. Knowing so clearly what all those souls wanted most, and being forced to give them the exact opposite. Denying their desperate desires, even if that was just for a moment’s reprieve. It went against every principle I’d ever stood for.

They say Abel was Hell’s first resident? Sometimes I wonder if the whole bloody place wasn’t made just for me.

I tried, I clutched at whatever I could to soothe my aching soul. They deserved to be there, deserved to be punished, as did I. Knowing full well the system was as broken as my sentencing was. That was a long couple centuries, going numb to it all.

But then, oh those clever humans, they started getting into some truly nasty business. Sent some real pieces of work my way, and I latched on. The brightest thing I’d seen in that desolate place. I felt the first spark of my justified fury, the grim satisfaction of a worthy punishment. A way to vent the countless decades of rage that I’d been accumulating, the pain of watching who I’d once been being crushed by the weight of who they’d told me I was.

So I found the punisher. The Lord of Hell. Embraced the legions I’d been given, the demons. Became  _ something _ , glorious and powerful again, instead of a defeated shell. It almost felt like coming home, like finding myself again.

Centuries flew by, who knows how long. I’m not sure at what point I’d been this monster they created longer than I'd been… me. 

Then who does that make  _ me _ ?

But the old rebel was still there, ignited again with newfound purpose. I tested the length of my chains, the strength of my bonds. And I found Earth again. Humanity.

How it had grown and changed in my time away - longer for me, of course, but still plenty of human generations to evolve and deepen. Rich with color, with culture. It was everything I’d missed, everything I’d been denied. Hell loops had shown me glimpses, twisted reflections, but nothing compared to actually being there. Bittersweet, strident, dark, complex. Messy. In a way the orderly perfection of the Silver City or the endless, timeless halls of Hell could never dream of achieving.

I knew my place was in Hell, that it needed its ruler, but that didn’t stop me. Couldn’t possibly keep me from making the occasional visit. To soak in the earthly delights, to almost remember, briefly, who I was so long ago. Joy, pleasure, indulgence. Sex. Sex is truly a human invention. I certainly helped get the ball rolling, but, oh, how they ran with it and did me proud.

I visited when I could, as often as I dared. Bringing back that spark with me to my joyless existence. The demons noticed, the few canny ones at least. And one in particular. Mazikeen. Not just a mindless punisher, a groveling servant like so many others, no. She rose through the masses, drawn by a shared passion, an intelligence and spirit uncommon for her kind.

She became my companion, the only thing at all like a friend in time beyond counting. Another temporary respite from my endless, thankless existence. She certainly didn’t bring the same brightness I found on Earth, but a parallel, dark, burning energy to help keep me going day after day. Between the two, it was almost bearable.

She was there when it came time to pay for my transgressions. Of course, it wouldn't do that I had carved myself out some relief, some breathing room in my punishment. As if my condition  _ mattered _ in any way to my family, had any impact on them at all. Oh, no. My visits to Earth started bringing wind of rumors, of superstitious tales. The Devil, the Prince of Lies. Of what horror awaited them at my hands, temptations that I would eagerly lead them into, greedy for more souls to fill my halls. My halls, as though I’d created them. Didn’t despise them.

It was enough that I turned away, appalled at what I’d seen, what I’d heard. They made me into a pariah, the root of all evil, for my beloved humanity. I watched the souls roll in, killed to cast me out, in wars against me, against my influences. While I sat, helpless and powerless, a dimension away, slunk back, horrified, into my cell. And somewhere my family smiled, and congratulated themselves for setting things right in the world.

It almost made me forget, again. Do you know what it’s like to fight against an entire universe trying to gaslight you? While you spend your endless days watching people cower before you as you orchestrate their torment? Who even was I? Whatever the truth was, I buried it deep. Subconsciously secreted away someplace safe and forgotten. And I became who literally everyone - on Earth, in Heaven and in Hell - seemed to want me to be.

Or at least I tried. When the tide is that against you, what’s the point of fighting? There was a relief in letting go, succumbing to gravity at long last. I am the Devil. I am evil. I am humanity’s downfall, the fallen angel. I rule Hell and punish the wicked, and I enjoy it.

But it didn’t work.

That spark of  _ me _ wouldn’t die. The quiet voice, the rebel, breaking through the darkness. Always questioning.  _ You know that’s not true. _

The endless, subconscious fights with myself, desperately trying to accept my lot on one hand, whilst I couldn’t help but challenge it, rail against it on the other. The injustice, the illogic. And wondering all the while if this wasn’t Dad’s greatest trick yet.

Did he put me here knowing that I was the only one who could survive it? That the more it threatened to crush my spirit, the more I would push back against it? That I would spend my days embracing my role, trying to convince myself that this was how it must be, and keep my sanity intact by looking for ways to slip my chains, to find any sliver of hope?

Surely my other siblings would have been better behaved, done a better job of it if that was what he was looking for. Amenadiel would have ruled with an iron will, uncompromising and vigilant. Completely justified in carrying out his divine duty. The demons would have tested him at every turn, too stiff and unthinking to bend and adapt. And that pure, earnest soul of his would have shriveled away to nothing in the unrelenting darkness, twisted under the cruelly of this existence. And someday finally broken.

Michael… oh bloody hell. Michael would have  _ loved  _ it. All the power he ever wanted, and was never given. Feeding off the fear, tugging at the strings from atop his throne and reveling in the screams that followed. Any hint of goodness, of decency in him snuffed out. The demons would have raised him up, a god in his own right, and he would have grown into a truly unstoppable force. Something nothing, not even Heaven, would have been safe from.

Maybe it had to be me. One foot in both worlds, perpetually at the crossroads. Savvy enough,  _ devious _ enough to do the task before me, but to never be fully corrupted. Power I never wanted, so it would never be abused.

Well, an unwilling jailor he got. And for a long,  _ long _ time, I played that role. I gave it my best. How could I not? I’m sure he knew that too, that no matter what, I would still be trying to prove myself. Couldn’t help wanting to earn their forgiveness. But if I did my job well, did that just prove them right, that I was all the more deserving to be here? And if I did it badly, well, that just meant the same bloody thing. So what was the point?

Hell is all about guilt; it will send you there, and it will keep you there. You can leave once you’re free of it. I’d never truly believed I deserved to be there. And I'd realized that nothing I did there would absolve me in the eyes of any who mattered. There was literally  _ no _ possible end, no point to my suffering.

And when you’re free of guilt, you’re free to go. You know this story too.

How many reinventions is this now? The playboy, hedonist, occasional favor-granter of Los Angeles was born. Learning to block out the humans’ misattributions with my newfound approach of  _ not giving a shit. _ A true product of both my nature and what my dear family had made of me. It felt good. Just what my tired, bitter soul was craving after enduring eons of pointless penance.

A simple, superficial life ensued - the perfect vacation, as intended - with Maze at my side, lest I forgot how pissed off I was and started to go soft. And who knows how long we could have kept it up. Dodging Amenadiel’s efforts to drag me back - earnest and narrow as always, and easy enough to circumvent with some loophole or negotiation or another. It could have gone on for years. If not fate, or once again it turns out, Dad, had something else in mind.

The Detective. Everything I thought I’d known about myself, about humanity, and how those two things mixed did nothing to prepare me for the effect she would have on my life. Ages spent before, dwelling in my stubbornness, the glacial pace of change in Hell. And within a few short years of coming to earth, I was swept up in a new role I never intended. Consultant for the LAPD. How did that even happen? Well, I suppose we know how that happened.

Maze hated it at first. Of course she did. This change, this unexpected side of me. Having only known me in Hell, and those first jaded years on Earth, she loathed the brightness that started cracking through. This affection for humanity, a kinship, even, with the equally flawed and complex and abandoned. And a chance to actually right the barest sliver of injustice, ensure the good got their peace and the guilty, well, got their due. I hadn’t lost my knack for that.

And the friendship, the companionship I’d found. Maze hated that too, feeling replaced, unneeded, forgotten. She came around eventually, found her own place here on Earth. But that’s her story to tell.

The Detective challenged me in ways I’d never experienced before. As questioning and curious as I ever was, and so perplexing and impenetrable in return. We found ourselves by solving the mystery of each other. Are still doing so. It’s exhausting and painful and I hope we’re never through.

I found my first redemption with her, the start of forgiving myself. Of letting go of the centuries of loathing I’d subsumed. Discovering which of my adaptations no longer served. The process was far from easy, or smooth. Ghosts from my past turning up to draw me back, to bring out the parts of me that fit their reality, that served them best. It was impossible not to - those lives lying like a second skin just beneath the surface. They threaten to take over at the best of times, let alone under such temptation. It’s all I can do some days to stay in the light.

But I’ve started to make my peace with it now. You are both how you begin, and how your life shapes you. You can never escape the latter, but it doesn’t have to define you. I will gladly use the skills I picked up over my long existence, and can, mostly, keep the unwanted elements in check. I know now how they fit, inexorably, into the story of who I am. And I’ve finally been able to gain the perspective, the acceptance, to clearly see the path back to how it all started: just an angel, trying, in my way, to bring a little more light into the world.

\-----

Lucifer stopped there, setting down his pen with an exhale, looking down at the words. He closed the book but left it on the desk, and made his way to the bar, movements still a little detached in thought. He poured himself a drink, if ever he’d earned one, and stood gazing out over the penthouse, seeing and not seeing the lovingly appointed space. Even before he had consciously acknowledged the complex history that had shaped him, he had been crafting this home to bring together all the best parts, reflections of what he cared about, remembered, and cherished, bridging the past and the present. Somewhere he could always return to if he needed to find himself.

He roused himself slowly, and, drink comfortably in hand, meandered to sit at the piano, the heart of this comfortable world he’d created. He took a sip and set his glass down, expression gentle as he laid hands on the keys, the motion familiar and always grounding.

He began to play, a winding thread of melody, that somehow encompassed darkness and light, past and present, and he softly smiled at the simple pleasure of creating something beautiful, for no reason other than his own desire.


	7. Who You Are; What You Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes good on her word and helps Luci to reap the benefits of all that soul-searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one... got a bit epic. And I am here for it! Hope you are too.
> 
> Also, this one has a wee [musical element!](https://youtu.be/Ho36pECllfY) Throw it on now to get your brainwaves vibing, or queue it up for the proper moment (you’ll know when) 
> 
> Also, as dessert (or an appetizer), I _highly_ recommend [this](https://youtu.be/vYYUv50Ryxg) clip of Tom - one of the inspirations for this, naturally, and it gives me great hope that Lucifer singing this to Chloe could someday become canon. (‘Creep’ was his idea; assuming this is on the same wish list.) At the very least, it warms my heart to know the song choice is already Lucifer Approved™

Lucifer stood on the balcony, soaking in the warm evening and the lights of the city far below. It was still early enough on a Saturday night to hold an air of stillness, expectancy of later excitement shimmering faintly at the edges. The corner of his mouth lifted as he heard the elevator chime.

Turning slowly, he watched for the moment his lovely partner located him outside, her face brightening. He took in a deep breath, affection stirring in his chest, as she made her way to join him.

“Good evening, Detective.” He kissed her softly in greeting before handing her a glass of wine from the table, already poured and waiting for her arrival. He took up the second glass and clinked it against hers. She smiled up at him as they both took a sip, rich and smooth like the evening around them. Chloe sighed in appreciation.

“Good evening, Lucifer.” She leaned into his shoulder, looking out over the view with him as he brought his arm around her. “I take it you had a good day?” She glanced up to gauge his expression.

“I did, actually. Wasn’t so sure at first,” he turned a teasing look at her, “but it ended up giving me a chance for some much-needed reflection; your methods may be frustrating at times, Detective, but they keep proving highly effective.” He raised his glass in salute, his smile taking any admonishment out of the words.

It had been a crazy few weeks for all of them, Chloe knew. But Lucifer, she had noticed, seemed much less willing to acknowledge that fact, falling back on his experience, his confidence, as if this was all just business as usual. When she could tell he had just as much on his mind.

“I had a suspicion you might like some time to yourself to think things through," she noted.

“And right you were, Detective. It may surprise you, but there are certain topics I’m not quite ready to bare my soul about with my brother in the audience.”

It surprised Chloe not at all. But she kept her mouth shut on that observation. It was why she also wasn’t surprised that tonight’s invitation was only extended to her.

“Any epiphanies you’d feel comfortable sharing with me?” she inquired.

Lucifer glanced down at her, the barest hint of uncertainty behind his gaze. But it was why he called her over, after all. He polished off his glass and took the moment to fidget, refilling it and topping hers off. He set the bottle back down on the table and joined her again, resting his free hand on the railing and looking once more to the city beyond as he thought of where to begin.

“As I mentioned, you were right about needing time alone to think... back in, you know, _ the beginning _ , I was used to a certain degree of calm, privacy whenever I needed it; despite our, ah, complex ties, we angels are generally rather solitary creatures.”

This certainly aligned with what Chloe had observed - his obviously strong urge for family connection, but also a need for breathing room. Close as he and Amenadiel had become, for instance, she couldn’t imagine them spending excessive amounts of time together. She nodded in acknowledgement as he continued.

“But then, as you know, humanity came about. And with it, my ability to detect their desires. Well, maybe it was always there, but regardless, it was simply a built-in feature of humans for me. This low-grade awareness of their needs. Not overwhelming, but, always there if I’m not actively trying to stop it. Despite how social my life may seem, there’s a certain… relief in being away from it.”

Chloe thought of the nights of wild parties downstairs at Lux, packed with eager club-goers. Lucifer making an appearance, ensuring all was well, then retreating up to the comfort of his penthouse. This admission didn’t shock her one bit.

“Detective, I realized that’s one of the reasons I find it so calming being around you. You’re the only human I don’t have to  _ try _ with, in that regard. And as much as not knowing your desires may infuriate me from time to time,” he added with a playful smirk, “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Chloe pondered that, a bit flattered, “Huh, I guess I’d never thought about it that way.” Another perk of her “gift” realized; once seen as such a burden, now continuing to reveal its benefits.

“But, lovely as that is, you  _ are _ unique in that regard. In the whole of my experience with humans, intimate and otherwise, awareness of their needs has been a given. It shaped how I interacted with them, and how they, in return, influenced me.” That old question Linda had posed - were angels’ powers pre-determined, or did they evolve as a natural extension of their personalities? He still wasn’t quite sure, but was beginning to suspect the latter.

“You’ve helped me realize just how important that is to me; it seems so obvious saying it now, but I  _ do _ take great pride, and pleasure,” he added with a grin, “in drawing those desires out and ensuring they’re met. I find it… infinitely rewarding.” The seductive glint was back in his eye. Natural as breathing, Chloe reflected again. She wondered how on earth anyone  _ not _ immune to his abilities ever managed to resist it. Oh. Yeah, they probably didn’t.

“Well,” she noted with her own tempting smile, leaning in closer to stroke her hand against his chest, “you seem to have your work cut out for you, then.”

He looked more than willing to lose his train of thought at that, but snapped out of his distraction enough to carry on.

“Ah... but, that brings me to the point you made this morning, Detective. While I can’t deduce your desires by my usual means, I seem to have no trouble following your lead. Especially when you’re being encouraged not to be shy about it.” Chloe blushed at that. It certainly didn’t take a mind-reader when her newfound enabler was around.

“So I’m thrilled there’s no trouble there,” Lucifer continued, “Not that I ever thought there would be… from the first moment I met you...” He drew his hand up her back, raising goosebumps through her blouse. They were  _ both _ on the verge of needing to resume this conversation another time… he reined himself in once more.

“BUT…  _ my  _ desires. Frankly, most people come to the table with their laundry list ready to go, and me more than happy to accommodate, so… that’s never left much room, or need honestly, for anything I want above and beyond that.”

They both unexpectedly sobered a bit at that thought; the world's most prolific lover, arguably the originator of sex, spending his long existence happily being… used? Chloe was reminded of their long-ago investigation - countless, highly satisfied recipients of his attention, to whom he otherwise meant nothing. How many people, when faced with what he drew out in them, would have ever stopped to ask him what he wanted in return? Especially when he clearly enjoyed pleasing them so much.

“Well,” Chloe countered, “now you have me - with  _ all _ my love and just a regular laundry list, no celestial amplifications. One that I’ll gladly set aside if needed.” She pressed her hand to his chest in emphasis, “I want, just as much, to make  _ you _ happy. You more than deserve it.”

He found himself rather touched, but otherwise at a loss for words after that long revelation, and replied by simply drawing her in to him. He leaned his head comfortingly against the top of hers and just breathed for a few moments, taking in the view and the feel of having the woman he loved in his arms. And who loved him in return.

“So,” Chloe broke the silence, returning them to the question at hand, “what  _ is _ it you desire, Lucifer Morningstar?” She leaned her head back to glance up at him invitingly.

The return to her question stirred his long-delayed need, held in check ever since that morning, anticipation sparking. He looked down into her clear eyes, her striking features - so uniquely hers, and so unimaginably dear to him.

“I just want  _ you,  _ Detective. I want to be with you, I want to….”  _ give you whatever you desire. _ He caught himself with a half-frustrated laugh. 

Why was this so bloody difficult? She was gorgeous and his and right in front of him. Everything he could ever want. No one thing more than another, other than making her happy. Where would he even begin?

Chloe picked up on his dilemma, quickly deducing another strategy, “Or, how about instead… what do you want  _ me  _ to do?”

His head cocked a bit at that, seeming like something he could work with more easily. But he paused again in thought, still apparently stuck for how to start.

Chloe’s face lit as she looked up at him. “I've got an idea,” she said. “Close your eyes.”

Lucifer wasn’t sure what she had in mind, but her ideas always seemed to lead to exciting results these days, so he willingly complied. He felt her draw away, leaving him standing alone at the railing.

Her voice, when it returned, was from some distance behind him, low and detached. A narration.

“Imagine I’m not here yet. It’s another evening. You’re out on the balcony, waiting for me to come over. What happens?”

He could see it in his mind immediately, the sensation surreal, of time spinning backwards... 

“I hear the elevator chime. I smile to myself, because I know it’s you.” The fantasy was reflected on his face. But like she said: it’s another evening, a path diverging. 

“I stay, looking out at the city. Knowing that you’re walking over to join me.”

After a moment, her voice sounded, nearer now, strangely electrifying, “What do I do then? When I reach you?”

“You come up behind me, you wrap your arms around me.” The fantasy playing out behind his closed eyes echoed in the feeling of her warm body pressing up behind his, hands gliding around to his chest. The breath caught in his throat, but he went on, describing the scene as it continued, unconsciously.

“You move your hands across my chest, my stomach… down the fronts of my legs.” Ghostly touches followed his words, and he felt the heat rising in his body in response, urging him on, to let the story unfold. “You bring your hand between my legs,” he swallowed, breathing roughly, “and you touch me until you feel me get hard.”

Chloe’s movements - the fantasy, the reality? - grew stronger, stroking him through his slacks. He felt his pulse surge in reply, firming into her palm, warmth flaring through his groin. She curved her fingers along his length, squeezing down as he throbbed harder against her.

He could chase that feeling for a long while, but his fantasy drove him onward, “You unbuckle my belt…” he felt the brief tug at his waist before it came loose, “and reach inside so you can stroke me fully.”

Lucifer felt her fingers slide down and wrap around his cock, drawing it upward. Her touch glided up and down its length. He grasped the railing harder in reply, body curling in, feeling her smaller frame nestled warm against his back.

“Yes…” he encouraged, rocking gently into her grip, “yes.”

She moved with him for long minutes, feeling his deepening breaths, his pulse thrumming beneath her touch. She prompted him gently, her voice no more than a whisper, but piercing him like a bolt.

“What happens next?” She withdrew her hand, and came around to face him. “Open your eyes.”

His gaze met hers again, real and blazing with passion. He swept her into a sudden kiss, desire surging forth, eager to consume them both. For a few moments, Chloe let herself be carried away, before putting her hands on his chest, breaking off gently. No tumbling down that familiar path just yet...

“What happens next?” she asked again with a glowing smile.

Lucifer caught her intention, exhaling heavily as he ramped himself down a few gears. He searched her gaze, starting to feel much more comfortable with the notion. She was good.

“Let’s head inside.”

\-----

They abandoned their glasses and headed in together, Chloe playfully pulling Lucifer by the hand.

“No,” his voice stopped her as she began to steer them towards the bedroom and she looked back at him in question. “The piano.”

He led her with a sly grin, taking up his usual place on the bench and guiding her to stand behind him. “I play. And you,” he smiled up at her, “try your best to distract me.”

Chloe took to this idea immediately, mentally admiring his creativity. She started slowly, as was clearly the unspoken intent, tracing across his shoulders as he brought his hands to the keys. A knowing smile lit her face as she quickly caught the tune, and she leaned down to kiss the back of his neck in acknowledgement. He knew her too well.

She let her kisses meander a delicate path, gliding her fingers up his neck and into his hair. She closed her eyes in pleasure and nostalgia as he began to softly sing…

_ The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you… _

Chloe let the music guide her movements, touches drifting naturally as she rubbed her face along his hair, his cheek. She undid his topmost button, sliding her hand down across the smooth planes of his chest, feeling him breathe. The melody whispered in and out as she lost herself in the moment.

_...I never dreamt that I’d meet somebody like you… _

She grazed her fingertips over his nipple and grinned to herself as she heard a single keystroke falter, quickly recovered. This was  _ the best _ game. 

She circled around to sit next to him, affection flaring at the joyful memories of being side by side like this at the piano. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder and reached down to stroke his thigh. Shame she hadn’t done  _ this _ all those times prior. She heard his voice catch briefly as she caressed his leg, his previously stimulated nerves jumping in eager response. But he still managed to play on smoothly, the slightest note of restraint remaining in his voice. It was almost a shame to interrupt this, but she had her instructions...

Chloe nudged him slightly and he glanced over to deduce her motives, bringing his arm around as she came to stand in front of him. Only a few notes were lost in the shuffle as she tucked herself into the narrow space between his knees. He raised an eyebrow at her, which somehow acknowledged both her tempting proximity and the complete blocking of his view. Despite these impediments, he played gamely on, turning a satisfied smirk up at her.

_ What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way... _

Chloe tilted her head, hair flowing over her shoulder as she brought her hands again to his chest. She began unbuttoning his shirt in their close quarters, leaning down to trace kisses along his jawline. She felt him craning to get a better view over her shoulder while trying to keep his focus.

None too gently, she pulled his head around, burying it against her chest to a satisfying clash of discordant notes. What a wicked game, indeed. She let out a small ticklish gasp as she felt him whispering the words on her skin, the accompaniment down to a few tenuous chords and phrases.

Twining her hands in his hair, she carefully brought one knee, then the other, up to straddle him on the bench, settling herself down onto his lap with a sigh of pleasure. The last notes evaporated in a rush as he swept his arms around her, one hand coming to her head as he crushed his lips to hers. He reveled in his thorough defeat.

Chloe felt him tugging at the bottom of her shirt and broke off their kiss briefly to pull it off over her head. They came back together and she helped Lucifer do the same, undoing the last buttons and peeling it down his arms. He cast it away, still exploring her mouth hungrily as he unhooked her bra and slipped it off to join the rest of their hastily discarded clothing.

Chloe hummed in pleasure at the feel of his body warm on hers, coursing her hands along his arms and his back as she ground down into him. He clutched her tighter to him in reply, kissing his way down her neck and groaning against her throat. She luxuriated in his embrace, the feel of him on her skin, as she whispered: “What happens next?”

She yelped when an instant later Lucifer’s strong grip came around her back, under her ass, lifting her with ease. She drew her legs around him, nuzzling against him as he carried her to their next destination. However, the journey ended much sooner than she expected as she was brought around the side of the piano and deposited carefully on top.

She let out a tiny giggle in amusement, unwrapping her legs so he could settle between them. From up here, their height disparity was more than cancelled out, and Chloe thrilled at the novelty of leaning down the few inches to kiss him.

Lucifer ghosted his fingers along her skin, over her bared breasts, grinning as he drew forth a genuine laugh and Chloe pulled him tighter to her in ticklish reflex. He ceased his teasing caresses and smiled up at her, “You stay right here.”

Chloe couldn’t help but notice - those same words from his brother would have held an air of command, a hint of titillating threat. Coming from Lucifer, they were playful, affectionate, with a promise of pleasures to come.

She happily complied, watching as he crouched down to remove her boots and socks. He made certain to glide a few touches over her bare feet in the process, grinning as Chloe failed to stifle her squirms.

His work complete, he stood again, gazing at Chloe with affection.

“Lie back,” he crooned softly. Chloe’s eyes flashed for a moment in curiosity, as he leaned in close to help guide her. The sensation of the piano’s hard, glossy surface coming up against her bare skin was fascinating. As was the ghostly, lovely woman she saw faintly reflected in the ceiling, looking back down at her in wonder, lights from the chandelier draped around her like stars.

From this surreal perspective, she saw Lucifer bring his hands to her waistband, her jeans and panties being drawn down. The lush evening air glided over her legs as they were bared. Lucifer’s caresses followed as he surveyed his work with approval, meandering a path back up, along her hips, across her stomach. Chloe moaned softly and arched into his hands as they swept over her chest. 

Lucifer watched her response with his familiar glow of sensual approval. She saw a spark flash as he was struck with his next inspiration, no prompting required.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered, equal parts tender and erotic.

His compelling expression was the last thing Chloe saw as she let her eyelids drift shut, thrilling at the intrigue. She felt his hand draw away, followed by a perception of him leaving her entirely. She mentally followed the path of his footfalls and was reassured he wasn’t going far, picking up on the faint, familiar sounds of him tinkering at the bar.

She soon heard him returning, felt the heat of him radiating as he drew in, close but unseen, and sensed the subtle reverberation of something solid being set down next to her. She waited, untouched, alight with anticipation, and with the strange excitement of knowing she was being observed.

Her breath caught as Lucifer’s finger traced her bottom lip, leaving a tingling in its wake. The heady, warming scent of alcohol followed, and she ran her tongue lightly along the path, coaxed his finger into her mouth, savoring the delicate burn. She let him draw it out, and, after a moment, was rewarded with two fingers returning to take its place. She sucked the moisture from them, dripping paths of fire down her throat, and heard Lucifer’s breath quicken in response.

“Your hair,” a sudden thought caught him, “spread it out, like you did on the couch.” Desire roughened his voice, though it still held a note of question, not command.

Chloe continued to nip and lick at his fingers as she drew her arms up, hands gliding behind her head. Her hair slid smoothly along the piano’s surface, flowing in a shining river to cascade just over the edge. A groan escaped him at the sight.

Lucifer overcame the entrancing display to return to the task at hand. His fingers were re-anointed in his glass and returned to draw a leisurely path down Chloe’s throat, chased after with lips and tongue. A sweeping stroke across her upper chest followed, punctuated again with indulgent kisses. Chloe moaned with it, senses heightened in the darkness behind her eyes.

She inhaled in anticipation at his next pause, nerves twitching with expectation. Her breath left her in a shudder as she felt a heavy drop splash against her nipple and roll down the curve of her breast. Lucifer’s tongue quickly followed, reversing the path and decadently lapping away any traces.

The same treatment was repeated on her other breast, naturally, and this time Chloe couldn’t stop herself twining her hands in Lucifer’s hair he laved at her nipple. Another stroke down her sternum soon followed, chased with equal fervor, and across her stomach.

She felt him settle closer between her legs, gasping as he hitched her thighs up over his shoulders. His breath was hot on her, teasing, stubble rasping, and she writhed in his grip, burning for more. He brought his mouth to her, and slowly, so slowly, began tracing paths along her flesh with his tongue. Her hands curled around the lip of the piano, pulling herself in towards him. He continued his languorous pace, exploring and teasing, deftly orchestrating her rising pleasure.

Time blurred in a wash of sensation as Chloe rocked and breathed in tune with her body’s responses, still locked away in darkness. She could stay like this forever, and suspected her partner could too. However...

“Lucifer,” she panted, reluctant with desire, determined to continue, “what happens next?” She knew, at this point, she would gladly go along with whatever answer he gave.

He slowed in thought, and at last drew himself away, depositing some kisses down her thighs in fond farewell. Chloe heard the rustle of fabric, the unmistakable sounds of the last of his clothing being removed. She pictured it in her mind with a sinful little smile. 

Once again, the heat of his body preceded him as he returned, this time running his hand up her arm and helping her to sit up.

“You can open your eyes now, Detective.” Chloe heard the amusement in his voice at her dedication.

The room returned to her, all sensual shadows and golden glow, and her partner’s lovely face - and body - before her. She leaned down, joyful and unrestrained, to kiss him as he swept his arms around her and lowered her to standing. 

He pressed her back against the piano and they took a moment to simply feast in each other, lips and hands roving with an insistent pull. They quickly found their movements growing more intense, the slow-burning coals of their evening fanning eagerly to flame.

“Lucifer...” Chloe whispered as he kissed his way down her neck, an unspoken reminder. It was all the prompting he needed.

“Turn around,” he instructed, guiding her hands to the edge of the piano, drawing her hips back towards him. “Spread your legs, a little farther,” he breathed, roughly. A sublime throb of anticipation coursed through her at his words.

Chloe felt him curling in towards her, flush with her back. His voice stirred behind her ear. “Is this all right?”

“Lucifer, yes,” she answered, “absolutely.” As if there were any question. But she understood his concern, affection stirring at the knowledge that he would  _ never _ knowingly do anything against her wishes. Do anything less than ensure his desires sparked hers too.

Lucifer glided his hands down her back as he straightened, circling them around to her waist, her hips. He adjusted himself beneath her, and Chloe gasped, ramping up to a moan as he slid his cock along her slickened flesh in preparation. Inspired by her response, he bought his arm around them, reaching to press himself more firmly against her. He worked his length along her folds, grinding over her clit, already aflame from his earlier attention.

Chloe bucked against him, near begging by the time she felt him slide back farther, and plunge inside her at last. His cry broke free behind her, a few strings echoing in resonance. His long fingers wrapped around her hips as he forced himself to a measured pace, deep and rolling. Chloe braced her arms and pushed back onto him, rising up onto her toes as she sought the best angle.

Lucifer moaned with her, dragging his hands down her back as she arched into him. She glanced up and their eyes suddenly met, the surface of the piano reflecting them like a lake at midnight. He looked utterly gorgeous, almost glowing in the dim light, and Chloe knew the sentiment was returned when she saw the passion flare in his gaze, the way he pulled her tighter to him.

His hand drifted around her ribcage, drawing up under her to cup her breast. His thumb brushed back and forth across her nipple and she groaned as the sensation shot straight to her cunt, pushing hard onto him. Again, she felt his warm skin come flush along her back as he curled in over her, running his other hand down her arm. His voice was a decadent purr in her ear as he continued his movements, “Are you enjoying yourself, darling?”

Chloe nuzzled against his cheek, eyes closing in bliss, “Mmm, yes,” she hummed with absolute pleasure, “... _ but _ , that’s not the point,” she tried to keep her voice steady as she rocked with his thrusts, every nerve alight, “Is there anything else _ you _ want? Anything at all...”

She let the statement trail off, breathlessly. It lingered in the air between them as they continued with their current endeavors.

“Are you sure?” he asked after a lengthy consideration, “You don’t mind stopping?” He punctuated the question with a wickedly deep thrust, wringing a moan from her. Clearly, he wanted to make absolutely sure of her resolve.

She turned to meet his eye, just over her shoulder, fey and alluring as always, “Anything you want. Just ask.”

The sight of her, her loving willingness, was impossible to resist. Following his subtle lead, they both slowed their movements, coming down from that particular height. As they gently drew apart, Chloe turned into his arms. They held each other for a long moment, simply breathing together, tingling in readiness for whatever was to come.

Lucifer cupped her cheek, gracing her with a soft kiss, before taking her hand, grabbing his neglected glass with the other. He flashed her a smile as he led them on the surprisingly short return journey back to the piano bench. She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat, this time facing out into the room, and lounged back unabashedly in his fully nude and fully aroused glory.

A clang of discordant notes made them both startle, and Lucifer raised the offending elbow to the sound of Chloe's surprised whoop of laughter. He lowered the fallboard with a scoff of affronted dignity, before resuming his elegant pose. The corner of his mouth twitched as he took a sip of his drink.

"So," Chloe's voice was warm with amusement - and appreciation of the view, "you seemed to have something in mind?" She leaned in close, propping a hand on the piano behind him. Her hair draped, shining between them, gliding teasingly over his chest.

He drew a length of it between his fingers, watching the shimmering strands in thought. His eyes flicked to meet hers, glittering in the darkness, "Would you kneel for me?"

The faintest trace of power in his tone sent a shiver down Chloe's spine. A sudden thought struck her: he had ruled. He had sat a throne and commanded legions. While he might not like to remember that time, the realization of it hit her with fascinating eroticism.

His eyes widened at whatever of this sentiment shone in her face. Splaying her hands on his thighs, she lowered herself down to kneel, gladly, before him. Perceiving his unspoken desire, she swept her tongue in a long stroke up the underside of his cock. She tasted herself there, felt him shudder.

She repeated these ministrations until every inch of him had been attended to, lovingly cleansed of their prior activities. Only then did she settle in closer, wrap her hand around him, and take him fully into her mouth. She heard his breath start again with a catch, and smiled to herself.

She established an easy rhythm, not rushing, not driving towards a destination; just savoring, reveling, in the spirit of the rest of their evening. This, in particular, felt like a moment to simply indulge and appreciate.

Lucifer must have intuited her intention, taking a long sip of his drink and letting his head fall back, truly embracing this chance for his own uninhibited enjoyment; no one's needs, no one's thoughts pressing at the edges of him. He looked down at his gorgeous partner, her mind shielded from him, yet more connected, more understanding of him than anyone he’d known. And the things she did to him… his nerves sang at the thought, a groan of pleasure escaping him.

He felt Chloe’s answering hum reverberate through him, as she deepened her movements, free hand gripping his thigh, running hard up to his hip, his ribs. Sensation coursed through him as he watched her, felt her. Incredible as this was, he had to have her in his arms again, have  _ her _ completely again.

“Chloe,” he said her name, gliding a hand through her hair. She glanced up immediately, slowly drawing her mouth off him, breathless and flushed. He held out his hand to her, helping her to stand. A work of art; Venus rising, but better. His.

Chloe noted the familiar grin that curled its way across his features, always a good sign, as he leaned easily to scoop up his shirt from where it lay discarded on the floor next to them. He held it out to her, looking supremely pleased with this idea, and watched as she took it and slipped her arms into the sleeves.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Buttoned, or not?”

“Just a few, at the bottom…”

She watched him watching her, an intriguing experience, as she slowly began to re-fasten the buttons. One more… another…

“Right there,” he stopped her, “perfect.” It hung loose around her frame, as always, but with her breasts barely covered, flashing tantalizing glimpses with every movement. “Now… come here, darling.”

His hands came to her waist, helping her to straddle him on the bench. He guided her down onto him once more, both of them warm and throbbing from their long engagement. Their quiet sighs of pleasure at joining together again quickly rose into decadent moans, catching them both unexpectedly. The banked heat of their extended evening was insisting at last on a release. Soon. Their eyes met and flashed with shared awareness.

Lucifer drew Chloe’s legs around him, clutching her in close, urgency growing. She rocked her hips, a cry escaping her, as he pierced her to the core. An inhuman growl ground out of him and he grabbed her -  _ his? - _ collar and crushed her lips to his.

Passion quickly overcoming any particular restraint or artistry, they grasped at each other, hands and lips scorching instinctive paths as they rocked together. A chorus of their breaths and rapturous moans filled the air around them.

Lucifer’s hands came to Chloe’s ass, guiding her, feeling her as she rode him hard. He gripped down, and heard her cry out a desperate “ _ yes! _ ”, leaning in closer and propping a hand on the piano behind him. She squeezed him tight between her thighs, driving into the increased leverage, as his grip braced her from behind, spurring their frenetic pace.

He dragged his face against her neck, deliciously rough, as he whispered a fevered string of endearments and entreaties over her skin.

“ _ Yes, Chloe… please, darling…I need you… I need to come with you... _ ” the note in his voice, begging to be pushed over that edge, shot fire straight through her. Her pulse throbbed in response, flutters quaking deep inside her, an avalanche ready to tumble them down.

Her hand shot to Lucifer’s hair, clutching him to her, twisting tight into the dark strands. He gasped, a plea of “Yes, harder!” grinding out between his teeth. Chloe gripped down, jerking his head back with a ferocity that surprised them both. Lucifer cried out, his eyes snapping to hers, nearly overcome.

She held his gaze locked as they writhed together. Her breath caught as she felt her climax starting, rising up from some fathomless depth, setting her every nerve quaking.

“ _ Lucifer…”  _ she gasped, high and reedy, her expression flush with impending overwhelm.

His chest rose on a shaking inhale, eyes sparking, almost pained in his extremity.

“Chloe…” he whispered, an appeal, a surrender. Straight to her heart.

She gasped, sheer, sublime release crashing over her, wave after wave. A keen of ecstasy tore from Lucifer’s throat as his own release took him. He clutched her tight to him, rhythmic pulses surging up from beneath her. It felt like rising up to Earth again, to Heaven, beyond. His cries turned breathy, utterly euphoric, as they rode it out together. That long horizon kept them rolling gently in each other’s embrace, trading ardent, fleeting kisses.

At some timeless point their movements at last stilled, save some sympathetic shudders of nerves and muscles unwinding, gravity taking them in hand.

They peeled apart enough to look at each other again, reserved and tranquil in the aftermath of… everything. Words seemed too soon, replaced instead with simple touches. A moment to reflect and let the experience settle into their growing history together. 

It was Lucifer who broke their silence.

“Detective, that was…” he seemed at a rare loss, settling at last for simply, “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ me _ ?” she countered, “Are you forgetting whose idea all -  _ all _ \- of that was?” She gestured vaguely around them.

“Well, I suppose we could consider it a joint effort.” She smiled at that. “But honestly, Detective - it’s been a very long time since I’ve had an experience that… eye-opening. What’s a few millennia of amorous encounters compared to having you in my life, apparently.”

“And that’s a good thing, I hope?”

“Like I mentioned before, Detective - challenging, yes. But always  _ very _ good.”


	8. Mind = Blown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Luci’s turn to play the teacher, and the results might be, well, mind-blowing.

“I’ve got an idea,” Lucifer announced, rather unexpectedly. His eyes flashed at Chloe and Michael over the top of his glass. He took in their looks of surprise and curiosity with relish, feeling more like himself than he had since all this started. Maybe even before that.

The two of them paused, exchanging a look across the couch before turning back to him.

“No time like the present. Come along, my budding deviants.” He left his glass and strode purposefully towards the bedroom. They were left to follow suit and trail along after, still wondering what he could possibly have in mind.

Mid-afternoon sunlight streamed through the bedroom, lending a very different atmosphere than was their norm. Though it seemed to suit Lucifer’s rather upbeat energy nicely. They found him standing in front of the low dresser across from the foot of the bed; Chloe was honestly unsure if she’d ever registered it before, let alone wondered what might be in it.

He slid open the wide top drawer, grinning proudly down at its contents as they approached. “It seemed high time we added a few more skills to your growing repertoire,” his smile widened at the sound of Chloe’s indrawn breath and Michael’s heavy swallow as he came up beside him, “I somehow got the feeling you wouldn't mind.”

“Lucifer…” Chloe was still taking it all in, “this is... wow.” Definitely not a sock drawer.

“Well, Detective, you’ve been such a fabulous teacher these past few weeks, I thought I’d return the favor. And you, her little star pupil, can keep having your admirably filthy mind blown.”

“Admirable, is it now?” Michael quipped, though he sounded a touch distracted.

“If you weren’t my brother, I’d be tempted to say I was proud.”

Chloe’s eyes widened as she studied the various… implements, as gleaming and lovingly arrayed as any museum display. Some of them as unfathomably exotic too. Others…

“ _ What _ is this?” Chloe asked, pulling out a long, dense, rectangular object, starkly matte, the faint smell reminding her poignantly of tires. 

“Oh  _ that _ beauty. Lovely heft to it, don’t you think? You could beat someone to death with that if you tried…” he glanced to Michael, “Please don’t try.” 

Chloe flopped it heavily into her palm, wincing at the smack and sting that followed. She didn’t doubt Lucifer’s claim, and put it gingerly back where she found it.

“So, Lucifer,” she was utterly failing at keeping the blush from her cheeks and decided to just give up, “do you normally prefer to… umm…”

He leaned in close, breath hot against her neck, “Think back to when you pulled my hair on the piano bench the other day, and take your best guess.”

“Oh,” Chloe said, surprised and… not. She watched in fascination as he drew forth one of the more deceptively delicate objects from the drawer, gazing at it fondly.

“Like I said, Detective…” Chloe jumped at the sudden sharp crack of leather against skin, “not my first time around the block.” He flexed his forearm, noting the welt blooming there with appreciation.

Chloe noted it too, her quick mind already at work, buzzing with curiosity and the flutter of nerves. “Can I…?” she held out a hand, shy but game.

“Absolutely, darling.” He presented the small crop to her, savoring the faint shudder that ran through him as her hand closed around it. He sincerely hoped this lesson was as enthusiastically received as the ones prior.

Chloe gave it a few experimental flicks, her giggle bubbling forth as cut through the air with a delightful swishing sound. She tapped it gently against her palm, then a bit firmer, and finally enough to cause her a small flinch. With a nod of satisfaction, she bounced over to set it carefully on the nightstand, and turned with a swish of her high ponytail to pop back to Lucifer’s side.

He grinned unabashedly at her obvious excitement, “Anything else?”

Chloe scanned over the myriad options, with an air of browsing for later, “No, no I think that’s a good place for me to start.”

“Very sensible, Detective. Work up a little practice, and you’ll be ready for the big guns in no time. I’m sure of it.” He leaned down to give her a kiss, anticipation curling warmly in his chest.

Caught up in their exchange, they both suddenly remembered their other companion, all but forgotten in his conspicuous silence.

Lucifer turned towards him, “And what say you, brother? See anything that tickles your fancy?”

Michael was simply staring, transfixed, down at the drawer. Though Chloe could see his mind was elsewhere, the flashes of thought racing behind his eyes.

“Michael,” she said his name gently as she came up to him, but he was still miles away. She brought her hand to his chest, looking up at him, “Michael,” she repeated.

His gaze suddenly snapped to hers and she startled, heard his deep inhale, felt his chest rise under her hand. The corner of his mouth curled and Chloe gasped as his hand shot to close tight around her wrist.

In one swift movement, he turned her around, pinning her to him. He held her fast, feeling her heartbeat pounding, waiting until it had quieted just enough. Only then did he peer over her shoulder, pressing himself along her back.

“What do you think, Chloe...” his breath stirred her hair, a sly smile in his voice, “Which of these will it be for  _ you _ today, hmm?” He held her to him with one hand while he ran the other slowly along the items in the drawer. 

He could feel the subtle currents of fear seeping off her as his hand moved, and paused, and moved again... some raising barely a shimmer, others a veritable shriek. Some day, perhaps. He felt the blood throbbing to his cock at the thought, and knew Chloe could too; he pressed more firmly against her.

Drawing out the process as long as he could, he at last came to one that felt  _ just  _ right. “I think this will do the trick today. Don’t you agree, Chloe?” He lifted out the flogger, thrilling as his fingers curled around the handle. It felt like it belonged there.

He pulled Chloe’s wrist out, trailing the leather falls across her skin, “I said, is this what you want?” he asked again, more firmly. She nodded against him, exhaling with a shudder, and he smiled. “Oh, excellent.”

He laid a gentle kiss just under her ear. “Now, why don’t you two show me how it’s done.”

He released her and backed off a pace, sliding the drawer closed - for now - to lounge against the dresser. Chloe briefly looked back to him, temptingly flushed, before turning to Lucifer. She met up with him next to the bed, loving how his arms automatically came around her whenever she was near enough.

“Lucifer… I…” now it was Chloe’s turn to look unsure of where to begin, the pulse throbbing in her ears making it hard to think. Especially in this uncharted territory.

He leaned down to kiss her, stopping those worries, and whispered against her cheek, “It’s all right… I’ll help you.”

He straightened and held her gaze as he began to unbutton his shirt, a change in energy coming over him almost immediately. A serene power settling in place. Chloe simply watched as his shirt was tugged free, expanses of cherished skin slowly revealed. He dropped it to the floor and retrieved the crop from the nightstand, presenting it to her once more. A gift, a willing sacrifice.

Her eyes shone, even more radiant than usual, as she studied it. She watched her fingers close around the handle as if in a dream, then looked up at him. His expression was calm and open as he curled his hand atop hers. Guiding her, he brought the tress flat against his chest, holding it there, holding her gaze, while he slowly cycled a breath.

With his hand still guiding hers, he started a steady  _ tap tap tap _ , moving rhythmically over his skin. She watched the delicate flush come to his chest where the crop was striking, entranced. Suddenly, he let a harder stroke fall, and she gasped, the sharper sound startling her, the feel of it through her arm.

He held her hand firm a moment, closing his eyes to let the sensation wash through him. He found her gaze again, raised his eyebrow slightly in question, and Chloe nodded, eyes bright and curious. A subtle smile played at the corners of his mouth as he guided the crop to the other side of his chest.

This time, he simply held his hand over Chloe’s, nodding in encouragement as she started up the same rhythm, skin warming under her preparations. It was his turn to gasp at the sharper  _ crack _ as it landed, savoring the radiating tingle along his nerves.

With a look of approval, he let go of her hand, raising his arms slightly in invitation. Chloe’s eyes flashed at the possibilities, the trust, the flat-out  _ gorgeous _ person offering himself up to her. Her own smile curled across her lips as she traced the crop gently across his chest, watched him shiver as it passed over his nipple, finally coming to rest near the side of his ribcage.

From the look he gave her, she’d guessed correctly; not that much of him wasn’t thoroughly muscled, but this area would provide considerably less protection. Once again, she started up the  _ tap tap tap _ , the motion becoming more comfortable, and carefully watched his response. She saw him both forcing himself to relax… and almost twitching in anticipation. When her harder stroke fell, his sudden hiss of breath sent a bolt zinging up her spine.

His eyes flashed to hers, and she just had to step in closer and pull him into a kiss. He guided her fingers over the spot she’d just struck, groaning against her mouth as she caressed the sensitized flesh. He pulled away to trace kisses along her jaw, whispering, “ _ You _ … are quite the natural as this. Not that I’m surprised.”

His breath caught as she grazed her hand up the front of his pants, “Why, thank you,” she whispered back, “but these need to come off, I think.”

“Absolutely, darling.” He grinned down at her as he moved to comply.

“Wait..” a thought crossed her face, bringing a blush with it, “call me Detective.”

“Ohh,” he crooned, “Absolutely, Detective.” He removed his remaining clothing with alacrity and stood again, awaiting her pleasure.

She circled slowly around him, tracing the crop lightly over his skin, considering. She came to a stop behind him, resting her free hand on his back, and felt him tense slightly, unable to predict her next target. Good.

Angling her wrist in a backhand, she hovered the crop just off his upper thigh. His surprised inhale when she began her preparation was incredibly satisfying… though not nearly so much as the shudder that coursed through him at her strike, and his groan that followed.

She stepped in close, holding the crop lightly while she soothed the spot, feeling its shaft pressing up against the curve of his ass. She wrapped her other arm around him, gliding her palm down his hip. He moaned, head falling back as her fingers brushed teasingly along the juncture of his thigh, nerves jumping in response.

She moved back far enough to bring the crop to his shoulder, repeating the now-familiar sequence while her other hand glided low across his stomach. He arched as her stroke landed, a cry breaking free at the dueling sensations, “Yes, Detective! Again, harder!” 

Chloe swung the crop down, fired up at his words. The resounding smack was immediately followed by a rather astonished, “ _ Bloody _ hell, that actually hurt!”, shocking her out of the moment.

He turned to her, their eyes meeting in sudden question.

“But... I thought you weren’t vulnerable around me anymore.”

“No, not when I don’t want to be…” the statement hung, for just a moment.

Chloe’s face lit up as realization dawned, and Lucifer couldn’t help the amusement (and mild concern) he felt watching it. “Well, then,” he conceded with a grin, “try to avoid any bony bits or major organs, but otherwise… have at it, Detective.”

She moved to respond, when a familiar tone stopped her, “Wait.”

She turned to see Michael watching her. Watching them. “Come here.”

He was still leaning against the dresser where she’d left him before, just... waiting. She walked over, her eyes flicking to the flogger resting on top, but Michael’s expression looked relatively benign. For now. His arms came around her and pulled her into a kiss, his hand sliding to squeeze her ass and hold her tight to him. He feasted on her mouth, feeling the blood throbbing where he pressed into her. 

After a few moments he released her, noting her heightened breathing with approval. “Lovely work so far, my dear. Carry on,” he gestured her towards Lucifer, lounging back again.

Chloe turned to Lucifer with a newfound gleam in her eye; he found his pulse quickening as she approached. All the more when she none too gently pushed him backwards towards the bed. He half-sat, half-fell and she crawled on after him, crop still in hand. She chased him down with a few kisses as she settled him in, propped up against the headboard.

Kneeling between his legs, she studied her quarry with delight, once again tracing teasing paths across his skin with the crop, deciding where the next strokes should fall. Knowing - the concept still sent a deviant thrill through her - that he truly wanted it.

The front of his upper thigh was her first target, and she held back less this time, watched the muscles there tremble, the welt flaring to life in time with his moan. It seemed only fair to repeat the process on his other thigh. Her mouth curled in a smile as she noticed that it wasn’t the only place his blood was rushing towards. As if she needed any further proof of his convictions.

That gave her a thought, and she leaned in close, bracing her free hand on the headboard behind him. She brought the crop to his chest, choosing a spot already faintly marked from her previous attentions. The breath hissed through his teeth as she tapped away, much firmer now, enough to make him squirm. When her stroke at last fell, he bit back a curse, eyes squeezing shut.

“Mmph, Detective! You  _ are _ good at this,” he enthused, running his hands up the backs of her thighs.

“No,” Michael’s voice cracked as sharp as any lash, startling them. He slowly roused himself to walk towards them, eyes glittering over a devious smile, “You don’t get to touch her... only I do.” 

He leaned in behind Chloe and traced his hands up her arms in emphasis, ignoring Lucifer’s look of mild protest. “You  _ may _ earn the privilege later... if you keep your hands to yourself, and let her do what she wants with you.”

Chloe leaned into his touch as it trailed up her neck, rather intrigued by this concept, as Michael elaborated further.

“She will, of course, make sure you obey. Won’t you, Chloe?” She nodded against him, grinning wickedly down at Lucifer as she toyed with the crop.

“Well now, Detective,” Lucifer returned her grin, “you know how much I enjoy your punishments… that might make your job a little more difficult,” he reached towards her with a playful glint in his eye.

“OR,” Michael’s voice snapped dangerously, stopping him mid-movement, “if you keep that up there’s a  _ whole _ drawer with your name on it. And, trust me, I’m a lot meaner than she is.”

Chloe glanced between them, their eyes locked and flashing. Fire and darkness, defiance and control. The air was growing charged with it.

“Lucifer,” she leaned forward, resting her hand on his chest and forcing him to meet her eyes. Something in him immediately shifted as his gaze found hers, clear and strong, “ _ Behave _ .” She felt his held breath leave his chest, that calm mantle settling on him again. He nodded once in acquiescence, the gesture somehow suffused with love, and brought his hands to the headboard behind him.

Chloe gifted him with a gentle kiss at the gesture, running her hand down his chest as she rested back on her heels. She turned her face up to Michael.

“Very nicely done,” his hand curled around her jaw as he brought his lips to hers, just briefly. “Now, why don’t you show him how his good behavior will be rewarded… and make sure he plans on keeping it that way.”

As a final gesture, he reached back to her ponytail, drawing the hair tie off and sinking his hands into the shining tresses. He arranged them in a loose, silky cloud around her shoulders. “Perfect,” he said, before backing off a pace and letting her turn her attention to Lucifer.

Chloe kneeled before him, studying him once again, unabashedly. Not that he minded, one of his satisfied smiles creeping into place at her appraisal. “Like what you see, Detective?” The crop struck out, catching him on his side, and he flinched in surprise. “Hey now! How was that against the rules?”

“No sassing,” she wagged the crop towards him sternly.

“I’ll try my best, Detective.” Though his expression was not entirely convincing.

Clearly resolved to test this conviction, she scooted up further, bracing her hands against his chest for balance as she came to straddle his waist.

“Well, hello there…” It escaped him in reflex, and he grimaced as the crop swung down behind her to catch him on the thigh. She shook a chastising finger at him as she settled in close, pressing her chest into his. 

She writhed against him with a sigh, running her free hand through his hair, and down his cheek as he forced himself to stillness. Her blouse dragging on his bare skin, blocking their contact, caught her notice; but, she also noted, she currently had her hands - well, hand - full.

“Here, hold this,” the shaft of the crop suddenly appeared in front of Lucifer’s face. Chloe pressed it to his lips with a grin and waited until she saw him bite down. “And hey, maybe it’ll help,” she teased, hearing his vague muttering in response. Though that trailed off as he watched her bring her hands to the bottom of her shirt and draw it off.

She saw his eyes widen, inches from her chest, as she unfastened her bra. Bringing her hands up to the straps, she slowly, sensually let it slip down, the curves of her breasts nearly brushing his face as they were revealed. A muffled whimper escaped him around the crop.

She carefully returned the crop to her grip and leaned forward, stroking her breasts along his face, arching into the tickling rasp of his stubble over her skin. He held stock still, and managed to keep any pressing commentary to himself.

“Nicely done,” she commended with a laugh, as she tousled his hair with her free hand, “I think you’ve earned a little indulgence.”

She wrapped her hand in his hair, tugging just enough to elicit a moan as she let him kiss and lick at her breasts. Humming with pleasure, she arched into his mouth as she glanced back over her shoulder. She reached the crop as far as she could down his leg, then slowly drew it back up towards her. She felt his indrawn breath as she teased it between his legs.

“I said no major organs, Detective…” he murmured against her skin, “pretty sure that counts.”

She felt his whole body shudder as the crop smacked down dangerously high on his inner thigh.

“Don’t worry; I won’t hurt anything I plan on needing later.” She planted a kiss on his forehead as she drew away, “But,” she added, pressing the tress to his lips, “you watch that mouth of yours.”

She startled as she backed up against warm, firm skin, just coming to kneel on the bed behind her. She smiled as her hand drifted to his thigh; apparently, Michael had been busy divesting himself of his clothing while she was otherwise occupied. His hand came around her, drawing up her throat as the other grabbed her hip, pulling her in closer.

“You know, it’s very inspirational watching you work, Chloe.” He drew his fingers just along the inside of her waistband as he kissed the top of her shoulder, “Are you starting to feel inspired, too?”

“Oh, yes,” she sighed, lounging back against him.

“Well, your efforts certainly deserve to be rewarded.” He began unfastening her jeans. “Wouldn’t you agree, brother?”

“Only the best for you, Detective.”

“I couldn't have said it better myself.”

Before Chloe could quite register how it had happened, she felt a rush of movement, and found herself lying across the foot of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She contained her surprise as Michael wasted no more time in drawing her boots, jeans and panties off.

“You know,” he dragged his hands up and down her bared thighs, kneeling in close, “there’s something I haven’t gotten to do yet... that I get the impression you enjoy  _ very _ much.”

He eagerly put his mouth on her, breathing in her scent and giving a few experimental licks along her folds. As with most things, he immediately warmed to this new experience, clutching around her thighs and tracing paths with his tongue that he’d learned by watching her, touching her. Her cries quickly followed, and he chased them down, both teasing and relentless in turns.

He finally slowed and drew away when he deemed her sufficiently rewarded. He looked up at her, eyes bright, “Now, I have  _ got _ to do that again… soon. But, let’s not get too carried away just yet.”

Chloe managed to prop herself up, noting the crop that had somehow been clutched in her hand that whole time. She looked at Michael in a bit of a daze as he glanced to Lucifer and back at her.

“You know, Chloe… Lucifer has been watching so patiently while we have all the fun. He deserves a little attention now too, don’t you think?”

“Oh, definitely…” she turned to crawl towards him, eyes smoldering, as he waited, taught and aching; watching them, unable to move, had been an exquisite torture. And when Chloe’s hand wrapped around his straining cock, bringing her mouth down onto it a moment later... He groaned and gripped hard on the headboard, rocking his hips to meet her, fighting the urge to run his hands through her hair, caress her skin.

In a distant part of her mind, Chloe felt Michael moving off the bed as she attended to her partner. Soon, she sensed him returning, the heat coming off him warming the backs of her thighs where she knelt, indulgent and exposed. His hand slid up her inner thigh, drifting between her legs. He found the wetness there, coaxed his fingers through it, making her moan around Lucifer’s cock.

“Chloe,” Michael uttered her name like an oath, “you have no idea how  _ fucking _ sexy you are. How badly I want to take you… right now.” He breathed deep, rubbing firm against her clit as he felt her throbbing with it. “But, I’ve learned the value of patience…” he reluctantly drew his hand away, “and there’s a thing or two I have in mind yet. But don’t let that stop you from enjoying yourselves.”

Chloe needed no further prompting; she was burning. She drew her mouth away, sat up, and climbed eagerly onto Lucifer’s lap. She quickly positioned him with one hand and sank down, gratefully, blissfully. Lucifer’s eyes flew wide and he bit back on a moan, the headboard straining under his grip.

She put her hands on top of his, the crop still held fast in one, a teasing reminder, and leaned in close, her hair curtaining around them. She rode him hard and steady, lips tauntingly close, as she brushed her face against his.

“Detective… Chloe… darling,” he pleaded, wishing desperately that he could take her in his arms. But she kept him pinned there, both bereft of her touch and overwhelmed by it. The feel of her close and tight around him, the delicious planes of her skin inches, yet miles, away.

“Lucifer,” she breathed as she rocked against him, trailing the crop over his arms. “Put your hands on the bed, and lay down.” He did as instructed, fingers curling into the covers as she helped him slide down, laying out flat, with her riding above him, a goddess in her own right.

She arched and raked a hand through her hair, reveling in the fullness as she ground down onto him. She smiled to herself as she heard them both groan, glancing to Michael where he stood nearby, always nearby, watching her with a rising hunger.

He stepped closer, and Chloe’s eyes fell to the flogger in his hand, her breath catching. With his free hand, he smoothed her hair around to fall over one shoulder, baring her back. And with the other, he bought the falls to sweep gently down it. He moved it over her skin, whispering up her spine, glancing at their stilled expressions.

“Don’t worry, either of you,” he fixed Chloe with his gaze, “I’m just letting her think about it…wonder where that first strike is going to fall…” a slight buzzing filled her head at his words, the images vivid in her mind, phantom sensations playing on her skin, “the anticipation, the tension… how her every nerve is going to cry out-” Chloe froze, he felt it. “ _ Shit,”  _ she heard him mutter as the buzzing ceased, her mind hers again.

“Did you just…?” she stared at him in question, eyes wide.

“Chloe, I’m so sorry - I got a little carried away-”

“No, no… it was… kind of hot.” She was looking distinctly flushed, shaking her head a moment to clear it. When her gaze met his again, it was sparking and determined. “I think I want to try it.”

Michael’s eyes flashed, dark and fathomless, as he ran a hand down her cheek, “Best news I’ve heard all day. Come here,” he ordered as he circled around the foot of the bed to the other side, “on your hands and knees.” She ran a parting hand down Lucifer’s chest and moved to comply, crawling over to where Michael indicated.

He looked down at her - she was nervous but trusting, and buzzing with excitement, with willingness. It stirred coils of the deepest desire through every shadowy corner of his soul, and his grip tightened on the flogger in reflex. But there, over her shoulder… Lucifer, watching, in his face a mix of emotions. And it gave Michael an even better idea.

“Brother,” he called, a wicked smile lighting his face, “Seems as it’s both of our first time and all, why don’t you do the honors.” He held the flogger out towards him, relishing sinfully in Lucifer’s slightly stricken expression, “You are the expert, after all, and, as you said,” he flicked his gaze down to Chloe, “only the best for you. Isn’t that right?” He raised an eyebrow impatiently at Lucifer, flogger still raised in invitation.

Lucifer roused himself slowly, warily. His fingers closed around the handle, familiar in his grip these many years, yet… once again, distinctly different circumstances. Challenging circumstances. Drawing his mind back to long ago… to darker times...

“Lucifer,” Michael’s calm voice pulled his focus back, his eyes steady, “I’ll know if it’s too much, okay? I won’t let you hurt her. Trust me.”

“Chloe,” she turned to Lucifer at the sound of her name, “you’re sure this is all right?”

“Yes, Lucifer. I want this. And I trust you, too.”

He sat up a little straighter, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He let it out with a nod, meeting Michael’s eyes with one last moment of understanding. He watched the darkness wash over Michael’s face again, a sudden cloud blocking out the sun, as Michael leaned down bracing his hands on Chloe’s wrists.

He whispered low in her ear, “I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time, Chloe. Of watching your face, the emotion there. Seeing you lose yourself, in a place you didn’t know existed…” his words filled her mind, both easing and heightening the anticipation. 

She heard the faint rush, felt the air parting, just before the falls glanced down her shoulder blade. The lightest kiss, a curious warmth blooming, the sting - almost an echo, straining to be heard.

She just had time for this wave of thought, surprising, to pass before the next stroke fell. Warmth, more, immediate. It radiated out, the sting of the echo barely present, but looming, waiting. She saw its shape on the horizon, confidence growing as she found herself more intrigued than scared.

A third, a fourth… it began to blur in a sensual wash, notes of complexity tugging at a simple melody of heat and sensation.

Michael’s hands gripped her wrists, grounding her, centering her. She raised her bowed head to meet his eyes, holding his gaze as the feeling burned brighter. What she saw reflected there, the bare passion, unreserved adulation, coursed through her, layering with the rhythmic pulse of the falls against her skin.

The sensation spread, slowly, expertly, till all her back was tingling, kissed by flame. She felt like she was made of fire, at home in it.  _ Was hell hot? She’d never bothered to ask. _

She didn’t see the look, the confirmation that passed between Michael and Lucifer, just felt the next stoke that fell. The first true bloom of pain, the thorns beneath the sumptuous petals. Inseparable. She gasped, more surprised than anything, and curious. Again, the flash, the radiant sting through her glowing nerves. And again, not more, just again. A different more; building, higher, but smoother. A new plateau. She found herself breathing with it, warmth in her face, down her limbs, settling in. Feeling it out. Understanding the shape of this new space.

That’s when, of course, it changed once more. A challenging sharpness that took a moment to wrap her head around, tried to steal her thoughts. Cries that sounded like hers somewhere in the distance, pulling the breath from her in sacred rhythm, laying it out in offering. This, almost too big, too much for her tender flesh to hold. A flinch, a sharper cry. A crumbling edge. Another, shuddering with it... Enough, enough.

Her head must have bowed, nodding in surrender, in completion. Traveling back, remembering, through those earlier spaces, as the lashes slowed, retreated. A familiar journey now, sweet in memory, steps retraced. The melody fading. Till she was alone in her body once more.

Lucifer’s touch, just his hands, nothing else, drifted along her back, raising a shiver through her. She moaned, low and detached, writhing absently into it. It felt incredible, all the more as her thoughts returned from their far off locations and focused squarely back in the present. The room, her lovers. Everything felt alive, buzzing with energy. She took a deep inhale and raised her eyes to Michael as Lucifer’s hands continued to glide across her skin.

He looked nearly as entranced as she was, “That… was incredible,” he breathed, releasing his grip on her wrist at last to run a shaking hand along her cheek. She could see he was practically vibrating with suppressed energy, couldn’t help noticing his highly aroused state.

“Come here,” Chloe demanded, surprising him. She pulled him towards her to kneel on the bed, and took him eagerly into her mouth. He let out a choked cry as her lips and hand wrapped around him, gasping at the sudden sensation. Bliss shot through his nerves after so long a build up. And at the entirely new, and incredible, experience of having her on her knees before him, working him with her hand, and tongue and full, gorgeous lips.

She paused long enough to look back over her shoulder, feeling Lucifer’s caresses drifting down her spine, over her hips. She met his eyes as he brought his hand between her legs, stroked his fingers against her. She gasped, amazed at her need, rushing up to meet her at full force.

“Lucifer, yes!” she begged, “Fuck me, now... Please!”

She turned her attention back to Michael, stroking him again into her mouth, as she felt Lucifer’s hand sliding along her in swollen flesh in preparation. She moaned around Michael’s cock as she felt Lucifer sinking deep into her, filling her again, at last. Already nearly overwhelmed, she rocked with them both, feeling Lucifer’s hand drifting over her still-tingling back. He must have known how hot she already was, wrapping his other arm around her to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts.

She bucked back against him and he met her gladly, reveling in the feel of her, the sight of her. He was more than ready to chase her down into a well-deserved release; no more patience, no more teasing, just grateful abandon.

Chloe felt Michael’s hands clutching at her shoulders, sinking in her hair, his movements jerking with anticipation. He held himself back from the edge, drawing it out, waiting… 

“Chloe,” he panted, “Chloe, I’m so close…”

His words, almost overcome by her, brought her own release surging nearer. She ground hard into Lucifer, and he drove deep in reply, working them both, feeling her starting to tremble around him. He moaned as the feeling shot through him, pushing her, desperate to plunge them both over that looming edge.

He felt it starting, Chloe quaking against him, the peak inescapable, inevitable. “Oh! Yes, Detective!” he urged, as he felt her suddenly clenching, flexing hard around him. He abandoned all restraint, letting his release wash over him, nerves alight, moaning with it.

Chloe felt him filling her deep, coaxing wave after wave from her, shuddering and magnificent. She poured the sensation into her movements, hand and mouth working as Michael’s gripped frantically at her shoulders, somehow still hanging on.

With a final, breaking gasp, he spilled forth, throbbing hot into her waiting mouth. She stroked him firm, drawing out the last rhythmic pulses, her own final waves cresting reflexively in time. She drew her mouth slowly away, squeezing out every last drop, smiling to herself as she felt Michael shudder in response. Lucifer gently pulled out behind her, and she sat up at last, looking Michael straight in the eye as she swallowed. His thunderstruck expression was profoundly satisfying.

“Wow.”

Chloe pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “Wow, indeed,” she grinned.

Michael sat down heavily on the bed, “That was… wow.”

Chloe left him staring into space, and turned to Lucifer, kneeling on the bed behind her. She leaned into his chest, and felt his arms come around her, mindful of her tender back.

“I think a ‘wow’ is in order for you too,” she smiled up at him, but paused at his distant expression, “Hey, everything okay?”

He shook his thoughts off, glancing down at her, “What? Oh, yes I’m fine, darling. And thank you,” he kissed her forehead, “It’s just…” He hesitated, weighing something in his mind, reaching a decision. “There’s one more thing I’d like to do. Well… feel I need, actually.”

Chloe smiled at him, reassuring, “Sure, like I’ve said - whatever you want, just ask.”

“Actually…” he looked towards his brother, “Michael?” His head snapped up at the sound of his name, focus returning, “There’s something I’d like you to do for me.” Lucifer wasn’t sure if he’d ever uttered such a statement in his life.

Michael watched him curiously, slowly rising from his seat as he saw Lucifer head back to the drawer. He slid it open, took up the rubber strap, and held it out.

Michael’s eyes fell to it, and back up to his brother, energy rising, unconsciously, to draw him forward. “Lucifer… I’m not sure I understand…”

“Please… Michael,” again, perhaps the first time those words had ever passed his lips, “this is something I need you to do.” Michael took the strap from him, still puzzled, until he watched Lucifer turn, slide the drawer shut, and brace his hands against the dresser, head bowed. “Please,” he breathed.

Michael flexed his grip, testing the very different weight and sensation of the implement he now held. And knowing this wasn’t going to be the same as what he’d just witnessed. Which is why it had to be him. He let the gravity of it settle on him, fully grounded now. Felt his power rising up to drive the task at hand.

A thread of fear caught him, and he turned to Chloe, sitting curled quietly on the bed. Her eyes were wide, and fixed on Lucifer.

“Chloe, it’s all right,” Michael reassured her, trying to pull her gaze. “Lucifer, tell her.” That crisp tone of command, again, without even trying.

“Chloe, darling…” his voice was tight, “you asked me to tell you what I want. To not be afraid of that. So please, believe me: I want this. I need this. Trust me.”

Chloe took a deep breath, and nodded, though her voice still came out quiet. “I trust you.”

Lucifer settled in, flexing his grip as he sensed Michael stalking behind him. He startled as he felt Michael’s hand on his shoulder, his voice low, “Are you ready?”

Lucifer nodded, “Yes.”

Michael took a step back, absently noting the faint marks of Chloe’s tracing along Lucifer’s skin. Well, if it was a punishment he was looking for…

The strap sang through the air, cracking down against Lucifer’s shoulder blade. The breath hissed through his teeth, and Michael felt the reverberation up his arm.

“Yes,” Lucifer ground out, “again.”

The strap fell, backhanded, lower on his ribs. The pink tinge immediately spreading to echo the first. Michael held himself back, starting slow, though slow was a relative term. Again, the other shoulder, the strike ringing out… and back to the first… Lucifer’s leg nearly bucked when a blow caught him across the back of his thigh. He choked down a curse.

“Again! Harder!”

Michael moved, rhythmically, naturally, feeling the heat rising off both of them. The air echoed with the steady strikes, their shared breath. He watched as red marks started showing through the pink, scattered outlines, lost to counting.

“I can tell you’re holding back, brother!” Lucifer panted harshly. “I asked you to do this for a reason, now  _ punish me _ !”

His cry rang out as the next strike fell, a resounding crack that he shuddered with. And another… and another… slow, steady, marking a path to who knows what redemption. Michael drew from his most shadowed depths and poured it out, strike after strike, almost getting lost in it.

He saw Lucifer trembling, the flinches coming harder, nerves twitching with overwhelm.

“Have you had enough?” Michael breathed hard, his voice rough.

“No,” Lucifer choked back, gasping. 

Michael knew if he didn’t stop this, he wasn’t sure when Lucifer ever would. “How many more… where… and how hard?” he demanded between breaths.

Lucifer paused, thoughts churning. “Five,” he ground out, “wherever… and bloody  _ fucking _ hard!”

Michael took another second to catch his breath. Chloe hadn’t made a sound this entire time, but he hadn’t picked up any fear off her either. That was good. He rolled his shoulders out and firmed his grip.

“Five.” He intoned. The strap whipped overhand, straight down Lucifer’s shoulder blade. The dresser groaned under his weight.

“Four.” A wicked backhand, angling up his ribs, nearly knocking him off balance as he flinched away, hard. 

“Three.” Across his ass, curling his toes, his whole body clenching with it.

“Two.” High on his shoulder, head snapping away as he choked out a cry.

“...One.” A final, vicious blow to his thigh. His leg did buckle this time, and Michael stepped in immediately, bracing a hand under his arm. The fact that Lucifer let him, leaning, trembling, into him… Michael led him, unprotesting, to the side of the bed, helping him lower himself down slowly. Lucifer crawled, grimacing slightly, and flopping bonelessly onto the covers.

He turned his face towards Chloe as she quickly came to his side.

“Lucifer,” she gently stroked his hair back from his forehead, sheened with sweat. “Are you all right?”

“Wonderful, darling,” he drawled against the pillow, “A bit tender in spots but… I wasn’t kidding, you know.”

“I didn’t think you were, but… wow. Again.”

She felt Michael crawling in on her other side, laying down gratefully himself. He reached a hand to rub out his neck and shoulder, but Chloe saw and climbed over him, brushing his hands away and setting herself to it. He groaned in thanks as her fingers found the knots, and Chloe looked back to Lucifer as she worked. He looked about ready to pass out. She guessed that probably wasn’t the best thing just yet.

“Hey, Lucifer,” she prompted, “anything we can do for you?”

“When you’re done over there, can you come here and touch my hair some more? I think it’s one of the only safe places at the moment. And then I want a drink,”  _ \- water -  _ Chloe interjected, “and some food. Food sounds  _ amazing _ .”

“Oh, geez, yeah what time is it?” Chloe glanced around, noting the fading light for the first time. It had been a long afternoon.

“And what about  _ you _ , Detective?” Lucifer mumbled, clearly not worried about the time, “You were so amazing, we’ll get you whatever you want, isn’t that right Michael?”

“Yes, Chloe. That was… truly something. Is there anything you need?”

She finished up with Michael and crawled back over to flop between the two of them.

“Ooh! This…” she popped back up again, carefully leaning over the edge of the bed, grabbing Lucifer’s shirt and pulling it on. She settled back in, next to Lucifer, gliding her fingers through his hair, as requested (not that it was a hardship), and thought for a moment.

“Nothing. This,” she gestured to the three of them, relaxing together in bed. She pulled Michael in behind her, letting him trail his hand absently along her side. “But yes, food sounds  _ amazing _ . How about Michael - you order us something. I’m going to get this punch-drunk fool some water, and then I’m going to take a nice, long shower until dinner gets here.” Her face glowed like this was the best plan ever.

“Are guests allowed in your shower?” Lucifer yawned, lulled even more by her touches. She chuckled at him.

“Sure, providing they can stand up.” She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, leaned back to kiss Michael (well, that was fun), and climbed off the end of the bed. Her soft footfalls padded away to the bar, returning shortly with a glass of water.

Lucifer was already dozing, “Make sure he drinks that,” she said to Michael, placing it on the nightstand. He gave her a thumbs up, already on his phone ordering dinner.

Her steps were light as she crossed the room, head high. She turned one last glance back to the two of them, lounged out in Lucifer’s bed. So different, so… unexpected. As she turned, she heard Lucifer’s sudden exclamation of “You know, I was having such a good time I completely forgot to high five.” A giggle burst out of her, and she shook her head, fondly exasperated, as her footsteps faded down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, baby! Need to catch my breath after that one...
> 
> If somehow you _still_ haven’t had enough, there’s a [wee bonus 8b](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186580) after this - off on its own due to Extra Naughty Tags, and entirely optional to the story (but canon). Enjoy if you’re so inclined...


	9. Stay for a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a harmless dinner party at Ella’s… I’m sure everyone can play it cool, right?

Ella’s apartment was exactly how Chloe had imagined it would be. Homey. Fun. Somehow tidy and cozily cluttered all at the same time. She had jumped at the invitation, when Ella caught her at work the other day and suggested having everyone over for dinner sometime; both of them agreed how crazy it was they hadn’t managed to do it sooner.

“And oh!” Ella had added, “You should totally invite Michael too! I can’t believe I haven’t met that guy yet...” Chloe had just managed not to spit-take her coffee at that one. For multiple reasons.

But a dinner party sounded perfectly harmless, right? It wouldn’t be weird. Especially with a bunch of their other friends there.

...but then Dan bowed out, graciously offering to take Trixie for the night instead. Though Chloe suspected he hadn’t recovered from his last family dinner with Lucifer, despite how many years ago it had been.

...and then Linda and Maze were away for a girls’ weekend. Because of course they were.

So that left the unexpectedly intimate gathering of Chloe, Ella, Lucifer, Michael, and Amenadiel, jostling elbows around Ella’s dining table (maybe it was a good thing there weren’t more people). Though the cozy quarters lent a casual air, and were more than made up for by Ella’s outstanding cooking.

Chloe’s earlier nerves had vanished over the uneventful course of the evening; everyone was settled in happily over scraped-clean plates, chatting as the last of the wine was passed between them.

“Ella, that was _amazing_ ,” Chloe gushed. “I honestly can’t remember the last time I had a meal this good.”

Michael gave a gasp of faux shock, “You mean someone has finally outdone Lucifer’s renowned grilled cheese?”

“Well... that will always hold a special place in my heart,” she leaned into Lucifer’s shoulder with a smile, “but, you gotta admit, this was pretty epic.”

“Hear, hear,” Lucifer raised his glass in agreement. “While I appreciate the nod to my culinary skills, they’ve got nothing on you, Ms. Lopez.” She waved a hand at him.

“Admitting defeat, Luci?” Michael shook his head. “That I should live to see the day.”

“Always happy to give credit where credit is due, _Mikey_.”

“What, Amenadiel can call you that, but I can’t?”

“He’s earned it. Over _years_ of getting on my good side. Ask me again in a decade and we’ll see.”

Amenadiel smiled at their easy rapport - still sniping at each other, as always, but with an underlying affection that was obvious. Such an amazing difference from their early, wary reconciliation.

“I can tell the three of you have really been bonding lately,” he noted in their direction. 

“Umm, what?” Chloe blurted out before she could think better.

“I’m just saying you’ve clearly been putting in the hard work to push past your differences and really come together. And it shows.” He smiled proudly around at them.

“Why, thank you, brother!” Lucifer replied with a grin. “We certainly have been coming together lately, all three of us. Wouldn’t you agree, Detective?”

Chloe shot Lucifer a look over her wine glass in lieu of a reply, which Amenadiel didn’t seem to register as he went on.

“Well, you’ve done yourselves proud.”

“And more than that,” Lucifer added, earnestly, “we’ve done each other. Proud. You know, these two in particular-”

“Lucifer!” Chloe chimed in abruptly. “Could you pass me the, uh-” she waved her hand vaguely towards a bottle, “Yep… that one, right there. Mm-hmm. Thanks.” She made a point of noisily topping off her glass.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll keep finding benefits to your friendship you weren’t even expecting," Amenadiel concluded, turning briefly at Michael’s sudden cough.

“Hey, Chloe,” she turned towards Ella’s voice, glad for the diversion. “You mind helping me clear these dishes?”

“Sure! Yeah, happy to.” Anywhere other than Amenadiel and Lucifer being… themselves. She shot Michael a look of profound apology as she stood to make her escape.

“Are you sure we can’t help?” Amenadiel asked. “I hate to reinforce harmful gender roles. You know, Linda was just telling me the other day-”

“Nope, no that’s fine,” Chloe interjected, gathering up the plates. “You three enjoy talking about... brother stuff.” Innocuous brother stuff, _please_... she didn’t think their powers extended to hearing her thoughts, but it couldn’t hurt to try.

She let out a sigh as she made it to the kitchen, but her relief turned out to be rather short-lived.

“Okay. Girl.” Ella accosted her once they had set their dishes down. “ _What_ was all that about? I mean… is what I _think_ is going on going on?”

“Well, uh,” Chloe stammered, glancing back towards the dining room, “what do you think is going on?”

“Umm… the _three of you_. Like, whaaat?”

Chloe shushed her. “Okay, okay. _Yes_ ,” she whispered, feeling the familiar blush flaring, “we’ve been, yeah. In a bit of a… group… situation.” She let out a breath, surprisingly relieved at having _someone_ to finally tell. She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face. “And it’s been… pretty amazing, actually.”

“Oh. My. God. Oh my god!” Ella squeaked back. “I mean, Lucifer, I’m not surprised - we all know that one’s down for pretty much anything. But Michael? Really?” She sounded more intrigued than anything.

“Actually,” Chloe countered, the blush intensifying, “he’s turned out to be… quite the surprise.” Her expression more than made up for her brevity.

“Dude! Adorable grumpy nerd on the outside, top-secret freak on the inside?” Chloe wasn’t sure if that was the exact description she would use, but close enough. “Damn, girl - you been holding out on me? You know, your very _single_ friend Ella?"

Chloe looked puzzled. “Wait, haven’t you always said Lucifer was like your brother?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well, wouldn’t that make Lucifer’s _identical twin brother_ also, you know, your brother?”

Ella considered this for a second. "Yeah, but no it’s totally different." She brushed that logic away with a wave of her hand. As would Chloe now, apparently.

“Well, had I known _that_ was the case, maybe I’d have introduced you two sooner.” Ella had awkwardly chickened out of her customary greeting hug when she and Michael met... now it was making more sense. “And I can certainly vouch him. Definitely not an evil supervillain just pretending to be a nice guy.” Well... Not anymore.

But Ella had ignored that last bit, leaning back to surreptitiously peek around the doorway into the dining room. A grin crept across her face as she turned back to Chloe.

“I’ve got an idea.”

\-----

Lucifer _had_ managed to keep the remaining conversation benign - and Amenadiel hadn’t managed to drop any irresistible opportunities for innuendo - much to Michael’s relief while his backup was away. Though, noticing the time, Amenadiel had excused himself to check in with Charlie’s sitter, giving Michael and Lucifer their first moment of privacy.

“Well, now,” Lucifer leaned towards him with a grin, “quite the evening this has turned out to be.”

“If I’d have known you’d take the first chance to _overshare_ with everyone, I might have stayed home. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised...”

“Hang on there, brother. Can you blame me for being enthusiastic about our recent escapades? And, true, I’m usually _not_ one to be shy about these kinds of things - but, I can be more discreet if you’d prefer. I get the feeling the Detective wouldn’t mind either.”

“You think?”

“Though I’d have thought you’d be glad. I mean, if you hadn’t come, you’d have never met Ms. Lopez.”

“Oh, well sure. She’s pretty nice.”

Lucifer let out a laugh at that understatement. “Pretty nice? I’ve seen the way you two have been looking at each other all night.”

Michael chose not to comment, taking a sip of his wine instead; it had worked for Chloe.

Lucifer grinned as he went on, “And while Ms. Lopez has proved reliably indifferent to my charms, I _can_ still clearly deduce what she desires. And that - for whatever reason - is you, brother.”

He clapped Michael on the back, as Amenadiel returned.

“Michael, are you all right?”

“What? Oh, fine. Fine... How are, uh, things at home?”

“Good, good. Charlie’s been, well, an angel,” Amenadiel never got tired of making that joke, “but I should get back soon. Ah,” he turned as Chloe and Ella came into the room, “I was just saying that it’s been lovely, but I should be letting Charlie’s sitter get home soon. Are you sure there isn’t anything else I can do before I go?”

Chloe and Ella shared a look.

“Nope, we can take it from here, buddy. But thanks so much for coming!” Ella hugged him in farewell.

“It was my pleasure,” Amenadiel replied, before looking up at his brothers. “You boys, be sure to help out with anything else these two might need, all right?”

“Oh, you can count on it, brother. We wouldn’t dream of leaving until everything’s been attended to,” Lucifer assured him.

Amenadiel nodded, pleased, at this selfless offer; his brothers really did seem to be a good influence on each other.

Ella showed him out and made her way back to the dining table. Chloe and Lucifer were nestled in together, so she took the opportunity to grab the empty seat next to Michael. She clinked her glass to his with a coy smile.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, impressed with her approach. “So, what did you ladies chat about in the kitchen?” Yes, he could let Michael continue to squirm, but in a room of otherwise shielded minds, Ella’s was going off like a klaxon. It was the least he could do to help move things along.

“Oh, you know,” Chloe was all exaggerated innocence and Lucifer felt his pulse thrum in response, “just how we’ve been spending a lot of time together lately. Getting to know each other better...”

“From what I hear, you’re a pretty interesting guy.“ Ella leaned in closer to Michael, turning those dark eyes up at him. “I admit, I’m curious if everything Chloe said about you is true.”

_Oh, bravo, Ms. Lopez!_ Lucifer just had to sit back and watch the inevitable.

Michael felt the familiar burn, nerves giving way to desire. He swallowed. “And what, exactly, has our dear Chloe been saying about me?” Chloe’s nerves fluttered at the way he said it. _Our dear Chloe…_

“Just that you’re full of surprises,” Ella said, curious at his tone.

“And tell me,” he ran a finger along her hand where it rested on the table, “do you like to be surprised, Ms. Lopez?” He curled his arm around the back of her chair, leaning in closer.

“Call me Ella.”

He held her gaze, voice low. “You didn’t answer my question.”

She drew a hand down his face, heard his breath catch at the unexpected contact. She could feel him shudder under her touch, all high-strung nerves. “I get the feeling I’m about to find out either way.”

He leaned into her palm, eyes closing. “And what makes you so sure about that?” His breath was hot as he scraped his teeth against her wrist.

“Because I know your type,” she sighed as his lips traced over her skin. “I’ve seen it all before.”

Their eyes met as his grip closed down around her wrist. “Trust me... you have no idea.”

“Try me.”

He held her gaze a moment, eyes sparking over her smile, before he pulled her to him, brought his lips to hers.

Chloe let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, watching this all from across the table. She traded a look with Lucifer - was this what watching her and Michael together was like for him? Because _holy shit_. His gaze when it met hers was already burning, so that was a decent indication.

She turned back to Michael and Ella, unable to resist the pull, to stop herself from watching as kissed and caressed each other. A strange flare of pride caught her; clearly she had taught him well. 

She leaned into Lucifer, her hand sliding under the table, across his thigh. He flashed her a look of devious approval as her hand found his firming erection. The thought of her doing this at some other dinner, when the rest of their company wasn’t already in an amorous embrace, made his blood surge faster.

He turned to Chloe, brushing his fingers through her hair as he pulled her mouth to his. His hand traveled down her arm, her side, all the way to her thigh, and he drew her in closer. Well, as best he could - the dining table did have its limitations.

He broke away, indicating his thoughts to Chloe with a meaningful glance. She nodded, flushed, looking over to their companions. Ella, ever the problem solver, was practically in Michael’s lap at that point. She startled at the sound of Chloe and Lucifer rising, focus slowly coming back to the room.

“Oh, right… good thinking...” She turned to Michael, both of them breathing hard, and clambered to her feet, a little shakily. He was nearly as worse for the wear, stumbling eagerly after as she led him towards the bedroom.

Chloe flashed a smile at Lucifer as they turned to follow, giggling as he snuck kisses and touches along the way.

Ella fumbled for a remote on the darkened dresser near the door. “Ah! There…” she exclaimed as low lights suddenly washed the room in blues and purples, drifting dreamily over the modest space.

“Oh, well done, Ms. Lopez!” Lucifer enthused. “Should have known your lighting game would be on point.”

Chloe’s eyes were wide as she followed the swirling patterns along the walls and over the ceiling. Okay, this was _so_ cool. She spotted an armchair in the corner, and began leading Lucifer towards it with a grin. He followed gladly, struck by the way the lights shone in her eyes, played on her skin. Oh, to see her naked in this light, the colors dancing over her...

Michael couldn’t help the same thought stirring as he tracked their movement, his mind drawn to the familiar, that comfort. But the thrill of the unknown coiled through his veins as he felt Ella’s hands on him, helping him shed his clothes in the shifting darkness.

He followed suit, hands gliding over her small frame - smaller than Chloe, he noted idly, the contrast fresh and tantalizing. She gasped as he lifted her easily and held her to him. Watched as he studied the dark pools of her eyes, the midnight ocean of her hair.

“I’m not her, you know.” Just a fact. No judgement.

“I know… and I don’t need you to be.”

He searched her face another moment before bringing his lips back to hers, savoring again the subtle differences in how she tasted, the way she moved against him. Wondering what else he would soon learn… how her voice would sound, his name shaking free with her breath… how she would feel, hot and tight around him, her fingers digging into his skin… how hard he could push her, how far he could take her, and he got the feeling…

Got the feeling…

He landed her heavily on the bed beneath him, edging backwards with her as they quickly shed their remaining clothes. He sank his face to her chest and she arched against him, running her hands through his hair with a sigh. He explored with hands and mouth, tracing fervent paths over her breasts. 

Her fingers unexpectedly clenched in his hair, pulling tight, and a gasp escaped him. His eyes flew to her face, watched the wicked glint come to her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Should I have asked first?”

His nerves flared at her attitude, her defiance. It almost reminded him of… he shook that thought away as he brought his hands around her wrists, extracting himself from her grasp and pinning them to the bed over her head.

“Since you’re asking… yes.” His lips traced her jawline as he spoke. “I’m the one who’s full of surprises, remember?”

Her head tipped back as his kisses traveled down her throat, her words deceptively light.

“And what if I don’t want to play by your rules?”

She felt him stop. Felt his grip slowly squeezing tighter on her wrists as his breath washed over her neck, shaking with restraint. He met her eyes, a swirl of emotions storming in his gaze.

“What?” he choked out. Her smile turned to a gasp as he shook her once, hard, where he held her.

“Now, that’s more like it.” She drew her face along his, tracing her tongue over his ear as she whispered low, “I’m starting to see what she was talking about.” 

His eyes went to Chloe at the mention of her, curled in the corner with Lucifer. Their shadowed shapes moved together, dim and sensual, like watching a dream. He felt his desire pooling at the sight, and turned it back to the woman pressed beneath him.

“I take it you like a firm hand, Ms. Lopez.” He dragged his hands down her arms as he began to kiss his way over her chest, sucking hard at a nipple in passing.

“And I take it,” she stretched against the bed, arching into the sensations, “you like getting your way.”

“What can I say…” he gripped her hips tight as he kissed his way down her stomach, “I have a way with people.”

He sank his face between her thighs, breathing deep, getting a sense of her. He began delicately, wanting to truly savor this journey, of taking apart someone new, piece by piece. Not like his first experiences with Chloe - and, oh, the thought brought a surge of heat to him - all blind instinct and reckless passion.

No.

He wanted to be here, wanted to watch as he deciphered just how to make her come undone. Till she shook and cried his name and begged him not to stop. His tongue roved with his thoughts, hearing her breathing change, feeling her nerves fluttering. Wings beating against glass.

Her hand found his, groping sightlessly, “Put your fingers inside me.”

His pulse throbbed at her words, so clear in her desires, and not afraid to ask. Not afraid of anything, it seemed… well, he’d find out soon enough. Test where her limits truly lay. He reined his thoughts back as his hand drifted down, a groan escaping him as he found the wetness there. His fingers glided easily inside her, all slick heat, and she gasped out a “yes!”

He felt her moving, squeezing against him in time with his tongue’s strokes, imagined his cock in there instead, and nearly lost himself. A shuddering breath left him as he pushed that edge back down… soon, soon.

Ella must have sensed it, felt it too, for he felt her shifting, drawing him back to her.

His hands were on her, rough with need. “Wait…” he heard her say in some distant corner of his mind, following her with kisses and eager caresses as she fumbled in a bedside drawer… but then her hands were on his cock, gliding something over it which he vaguely registered, and then guiding him down on top of her.

And then he was sinking deep into her on a gasp, and she was gasping too. Her hands came alongside his face, holding him there, locking his eyes on hers. He thrust, hard and steady, eyes blazing as he watched her face, the emotions he shook loose there, rising to the surface in waves.

He heard Chloe’s moan, sweet and familiar, shooting a bolt straight up his spine. He groaned through his teeth, desperate to look, to see what was drawing those glorious sounds from her. Ella’s eyes flicked that way, and she nodded with a sinful grin, releasing her grip on him.

He looked, and there was Chloe. Watching him. Watching them together. She had straddled Lucifer’s lap in the chair, facing into the room. The lights ghosted across the planes of her skin. Her hips rocked against Lucifer’s, driving forth those luscious sounds as his hands played over her curves with the lights. But her eyes… her eyes were on Michael.

And that was new.

And the feelings it stirred, knowing she was watching him, getting off on it, without him laying a hand on her… oh, that was new, too.

And the lithe and spirited woman with him, almost a stranger. Still such a challenge, a mystery he couldn’t wait to unravel. The way her body, her spark, her _fire_ was making him feel, what it was drawing out of him. More surprises, more desires… new and sharp and limitless.

He gave Chloe a look, only a look, but echoing back to the first fateful sparks of their connection; approval, permission, encouragement. With her responding moan singing in his veins, he turned back to Ella. He sank his hands in her hair, pulling hard as he plunged deep inside her, smiling as she cried out.

“Did I guess right? Is this what you want?” Was he asking her, or Chloe, or did it even matter?

She gasped as he shifted higher over her, rocking her hips up so he could pound down into her.

“Oh, fuck yes!”

“Say my name…”

“Make me!” she panted out, eyes flashing.

“Oh, that’s how it is now?” He leered down at her, matching that challenge. “I’m sure that can be arranged, Ms. Lopez.”

“Call me Ella.”

“Make me!” he shot back, sitting back on his heels and hitching her thighs tighter against him. She lay back, writhing on the bed as he drove into her, hard and relentless. Clutching her thigh in one hand, he brought the other to her mound. He deftly worked his thumb to her clit, slick and swollen.

She cried out as his hand slid with their movements, and his pulse surged in reply.

“What was that?” he asked, voice rough. “Were you reconsidering your defiance?”

Her head was thrown back with the sensations, tangled in bliss.

“That… all… you… got?” she gasped between thrusts, voice peaking, clutching the sheets beside her.

But Michael could feel her shaking against him. His own pleasure pressed in hard, insistent, but he held it back, wanting to wait, to watch…

Her breath came faster, moans turning quiet, into silent cries of rising ecstasy. Her hands left the sheets to clutch frantically at his thighs, urging him on. And he did, watching, intent, as he took her higher… higher… at last she broke with a choking gasp, face frozen in perfect rapture for long, long moments as she clenched down on him, nearly dragging him with her.

But he held on, barely, that edge calling, painfully, as he watched her face transform. Radiant.

A soft sound made him turn, Chloe’s eyes glowing just as brightly, waiting too… for him.

“Please..” she breathed, “Michael...”

It undid him in a shocking instant, and he cried out as his release swept over him. Brought him falling, curling down over Ella, pressing his face in her hair, her hands warm on his back, even as he heard Chloe and Lucifer’s panting breaths and moans chorusing with him.

He gasped as he came down, Ella gently rocking against him, humming with pleasure in his ear.

“That’s some party trick the three of you have got worked out.”

He choked out an unexpected laugh, the motion shooting pleasantly down his tingling nerves.

“Well, I suppose we’ve had some practice.”

“I can see that.” She planted kisses along his cheek, lingering a moment. “Be right back…”

“Ah, right…” he gingerly extracted himself so she could clamber off the bed, indicating the garbage can near the nightstand as she went. She grabbed a robe from the hook near the door and padded lightly down the hall.

“That, brother! Is how you graciously conclude your first group friend sex. Again, bravo, Ms. Lopez.” Lucifer was already retrieving his scattered clothing and making himself presentable. Chloe shook her head at him with a well-worn look and began to follow suit, not quite as nonchalant about this, but doing her level best.

Michael paused, had a moment of realization, and quickly disposed of his first safer sex detritus. Technically unnecessary - a rather convenient celestial perk - but he wasn’t about to try to explain that one to Ella. He was just pulling his pants on when she strolled back into the room, looking relaxed and resplendent.

“Sorry, kids, harsh light of day time.” She clicked the remote and a normal, warm glow filled the room. _“Ah! There’s my sock…"_ she heard Lucifer announce.

“Ella, do you mind if I… umm…” Chloe gestured towards the hall.

“Oh! Sure thing - next door down on the right.” Ella made her way back towards the bed where Michael was just starting to rise and find his shirt. “Not so fast, mister! Hang out with me a minute.”

She crawled back onto the bed, beckoning him with a crook of her finger.

“And don’t you dare put a shirt on! Come here.” She grinned and patted the covers next to her.

He hesitated a moment, nerves unexpectedly creeping up on him again, but rallied and settled in next to her. She curled up against his shoulder, fingers idly tracing over his skin.

“See?” she said. “Not gonna bite. But, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to… I mean, look at these freaking abs!” She shook her head in amazement while Michael just took in the Ella...ness.

Lucifer grinned down at them, coming to sit on the foot of the bed.

“And the same goes for you, bud,” she added. “I mean, you know I’m not, like, _into_ _you_ , but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the view.”

“Likewise, Ms. Lopez. Tens all around.” He made her a gracious nod.

“Aww, thank you!” She turned to Michael. “I love this guy, don’t you?”

Michael looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. “Occasionally. Begrudgingly.”

Ella rolled her eyes with a laugh, “Brothers… they’re all the same. I should know; I’ve got too dang many of ‘em.”

Chloe headed back into the room, looking curiously at them as she made her way to Lucifer’s side. “What did I miss?”

“Oh, just my brother admitting that he _loves me_.”

“Really, now?”

Michael huffed. “Call it a technicality.”

“Well, I hate to break up the love fest,” Chloe’s face quirked at the accidental double entendre, “but I am _beat_ … Lucifer, will you please take me home?” She leaned down to kiss him with a tired but satisfied smile.

“It would be my pleasure, darling.”

\-----

They gathered up the rest of their things and made their way to the door, Ella trailing close behind in her robe. She hugged Chloe, who was only a tiny bit awkward about it, and Lucifer, who wasn’t at all.

As they stepped out into the warm night, Chloe glanced over her shoulder. “Michael, you coming?” She paused, curious, as he held back.

“I… think I might stay for a while. If that’s all right with you?” He looked down at Ella, and she slowly smiled up at him, considering.

“Sure. That would be nice.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Chloe found herself caught off guard, but recovered quickly. “Just… call us soon, all right?”

“Absolutely.” He leaned to kiss her cheek, tilting his head in acknowledgement at Lucifer. They said their last goodbyes as the door clicked shut behind them.

Chloe was quiet as they made their way to Lucifer’s car. He was too, for that matter.

“He’s gonna call, right? I mean…”

Lucifer wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Detective, just because our little fledgling has left the nest, doesn’t mean it’s the last we’ve seen of him.” Chloe thought that this was the _exact_ opposite of how birds worked, but the sentiment rang true. “And besides… he’d be crazy if he thinks we’d let him get away that easily.”

“‘We’d’ is it?”

“Eh, I’ve come to realize he’s not without his charms. Still a little rough around the edges, but turning out to be a reasonable partner in crime.”

“Hey! Get your own clever duo nickname - that one’s taken.”

“Brothers in arms?”

“That’s a little… militaristic.”

“Or… very sexy angels?”

“Isn’t that a line of bras?”

“The wonder twins!”

“That’s _literally_ already a superhero duo…”

Their voices faded into the night as they began the journey home. A long way from where they all started - and who would have ever imagined? But both feeling reassured that this unlikely path - wherever it wound, wherever it was leading - was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my friends, wraps up the first work in the series (yes, series)! Thank you all SO much for coming on this amazing journey with me (and Chloe and Lucifer and Michael… and now Ella?!) The ropes have been _thoroughly_ learned at this point, but fear not! the fun will continue in the next series work, Pushing the Bounds, coming very soon!
> 
> (Like I already have notes for 9 chapters...)


End file.
